


Golden

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Antisocial Will, Anxiety, Broken Noses, Bullies, Cats, Cheek Kisses, Christmas, Crushes, Cuddle Pile, Drama, Drunk confessions, F/F, F/M, Flirty Nico, Fluff, Gay, Halloween, Happy Nico, Haunted House, High School AU, Homophobia, Karate, Luke gets a forced nose job, M/M, NYC, Nervous Nico, New Years Eve, Pan-sexual!Will, Panic atacks, Punk!Nico, Queen - Freeform, Rocky Horror, Sex Talk, Sharing beds, Slow Burn, Texas, Texting, Truth or Drink, barista!Nico, eyebrow piercing, halloweentown marathon, hand holding, implies sex, jason is a bro, lots of awkward, nerdy nico, nico and jason bromance, nico can climb like a monkey, nico carries a switchblade, nico has a pride flag spread the word, nico is very sarcastic, nico still has a semi-tough background, nico throws a pillow at hades, nico's pushy, oldies songs, rainbow emojis, shy Will Solace, sleepy Nico, solangelo, sort of domestic fluff, speaking in Italian, underage drinkning, were gonna pretend hazel is adopted, will eventually gets more sociable, will gets jelous, will wears oversized sweaters, woohoo! a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: His hair is cut in an undercut, the top, longer portion of his hair is highlighted with blue. He looks nothing like the typical teacher’s son considering the eyebrow piercing and combat boots. He wears skinny jeans and a plain, burgundy shirt. He’s exactly Will’s type. So, naturally, Will is already crushing on him.He’s sure- Nico di Angelo will be the death of him.(What if Nico grows up without the tragedies that gives him his unapproachable exterior? What if Will Solace grows up being home-schooled without any developed social skills?)





	1. 72 Days Before

* * *

**October 21, Monday**

* * *

Will Solace twirls a loose string hanging on the cuff of his sweater as he walks the hallway of Goode High. He is, to say the least, nervous. In all his seventeen years, he has never been to a public school before. Naomi had always home-schooled him so he could go on tour with her. Will’s never had much interaction with other humans except for his mother and her roadies. His mother had noticed his lack of proper social skills and decided to send him to his father to learn some. Apparently, to make it through life, he needs to know how to talk to people. 

So, here he is, in a new city, attending a new school, with new people. He’s a mass of social anxiety and clumsiness. He knows nobody, and on top of it all, his persona screams, “New Student!”

Will sighs as he finally finds his homeroom class. The door is propped open, the inside filled to the brim with teenagers. Some are sitting on desks and some quietly read books in their chairs. Will walks quietly to the back of the classroom and takes a seat in the far back corner. Nobody sits next to him. There aren't enough students to fill the desks, so the back is mostly empty. 

It isn’t two minutes later that the woman Will assumes to be the teacher walks in. She’s a middle-aged woman with dark hair and clean pressed skirt and blouse. Will attention only stays on her for a moment. His eyes deter to the boy walking in behind her. He looks enough like her to be her son. His hair is cut in an undercut, the top, longer portion of his hair is highlighted with blue. He looks nothing like the typical teacher’s son considering the eyebrow piercing and combat boots. He wears skinny jeans and a plain, burgundy shirt. He’s exactly Will’s type. That is the kind of boy Will has always found himself attracted to in movies or at the mall. So, naturally, Will is already crushing on him. 

The boy sits in a desk at the front as the teacher moves to stand behind her desk. “Good morning, class.”

Will wants to roll his eyes at how stereotypical her opening is but he chose rather to muse at the Italian accent on her words. The accent isn’t so strong that she’s hard to understand, but it definitely doesn’t go unnoticed.

The class, except for Will, dictates back, “Good morning, Mrs. di Angelo.”

The woman claps her hands together in a satisfied manner. “Great. What can you tell me from your homework on J.R.R. Tolkien?”

Will smiles and looks down at his textbook. He loves _ The Hobbit_. He wasn’t expecting good books to be taught in his literature class. Normally the teachers just choose the typical _ To Kill a Mockingbird _or _ Tale of Two Cities_. This is definitely a good way to begin the school day. 

When the bell rings signaling the end of first period, Will is, as expected, the last one to make it out of the class. That’s the only downside of sitting in the back. 

Right when Will makes it to the door, a voice calls behind him, “Mr. Solace?”

Will turns to see Mrs. di Angelo looking at him. “Yes?”

“I know you will be in a rush to find your next class, but I do hope you don’t seclude yourself in the back of the classroom.”

Will looks down to his feet, “Sorry.

“Oh, no, sweetie,” She corrects, a small, comforting smile on her lips. “I just don’t want you to fear participating.”

Will nods. 

“Have a good day.”

Will nods again and makes his way out of the classroom. He keeps his eyes to the floor. Mrs. di Angelo seems kind enough, but Will really doesn’t want to participate in the classrooms. He doesn’t want the attention on him. To prevent that from happening again though, he makes a resolution to sit maybe two rows forward. Yes, that will work. Still in the back, but nobody’s eyes will be on him. 

The rest of the morning proves uneventful. Eventually, it comes time for his AP Biology class. It’s the period right before lunch. Will finds the classroom without peril, but by the time he enters, there’s only one seat left. The classroom is a typical bio set up. Tables instead of desks, each to fit two students. There’s a sink between the two chairs on each table and microscope in the corner. 

The only seat left is next to a Puerto Rican girl with hair in a braid thrown over her shoulder. Will shuffles over to the seat, trying to draw as little attention as possible. He pulls out his notebook and a pen, ready to take notes. 

Will desk mate says, “Will Solace, right?”

Will looks over to her, a little shocked. He resolves that everybody probably knows his name. He doesn’t figure many students enroll two months into the school year. Will nods his head and looks back down to his notebook. 

“You’re quiet.”

Will doesn’t really have a response for that, so he shrugs. 

The girl laughs. “I’m Reyna.”

Will looks back up to her. She already knew his name so it isn’t like he can respond, “I’m Will.” So he just kind of stares. He doesn’t know what to do. 

Will is saved though because that moment the teacher calls the class’s attention to the front of the room. “Alright! This month we Will be studying the human skeletal and muscle system.” The man is older with a ratty grey beard and little glasses. _ He looks like Santa Clause_, Will thinks. The teacher reaches behind him and grabs a hat. “We will be drawing partners for a project that will be progressive over this section. After we get partner’s established, you will sit with them for the remainder of this class and the month.”

Will sighs. _ Great_. That means socializing. The teacher reaches his hand into the hat. “Drew! You will be with,” He reaches in again, “Bianca!”

Will sighs and leans his head on his hand. “Jason!” “Will Solace!”

Will looks over to where a blonde head pops up. Will makes eye contact with him. He’s buff. Very buff. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He’s probably a jock. Will sighs. Great, that probably means he’s a prick too. 

When everybody has their partners, Jason comes over. “Will?” 

Will nods. He watches as Reyna stands. Jason smiles as he places a hand on Reyna’s hip, sliding onto her stool. She delivers a chaste kiss to his lips. Will shys his eyes away, giving them their privacy.

A few seconds later, Reyna is gone and Jason is holding his hand out for Will to shake. Will shakes his hand. “How you liking Goode?”

Will shrugs. 

Jason chuckles. “Not a man of many words?”

Will shrugs again, unintentionally proving Jason’s point. 

“How about you sit with me and my friends at lunch? We could arrange a time to work on the project being assigned.”

Will contemplates for a moment before nodding his head again. Jason seems nice enough, so why not. Maybe he can make a friend like his mother wanted. 

Jason gives him a slap on the back. “Okay.”

_ Okay_, Will thinks. 

When the class ends, Will remains silent as Jason shows him to the lunchroom. He walks on Will’s right and Reyna strides along to Will’s left. They point things out as they walk. “Stay away from that group there,” Reyna advises. “They’re the group of ass wipes.”

Will nods, looking over to them. They look rough. One has an eye-patch and another a massive scar across his face. Will decides Reyna is probably right. 

Jason laughs. “Don’t make him weary, Rey.”

Reyna shrugs. “He should know.”

They go on like that until they eventually reached the lunchroom. They are the first kids at the table. Will sits between Jason and an empty seat. It’s a few moments before a Latino boy comes bounding up, sitting down dramatically on one of the chairs. “Shop class is awesome this year, dude!” He exclaims “There's this girl and shes-hey who’s this?”

Will stays quiet as Jason introduces him, “This is Will. Will, Leo.”

Will nods and memorizes Leo’s name. In what little Will has seen, Leo seems to be very hyperactive. Leo sits down across from Jason and continues on about the new girl in Shop class that had transferred electives. 

Will tries not to listen in on the conversation too much, instead, biting into his apple and pulling out his book. It’s a few minutes before a group of kids comes walking up. Will looks up to see the boy from his first period-the teacher’s son. He looks fresh out of a shower, so Will guesses he has something athletic before lunch. Hanging on his arm is a girl that looks almost identical to him, possibly a sister. Talking contently at his side is a dark-skinned girl wearing a pink sundress. 

Will tries not to panic at the boy sits next to him. The girls take their places across the table. 

“You must be the new kid,” the boy says. He has an Italian accent. Not as strong as his mother’s though. It’s hardly noticeable.

Will just nods. Jason is talking to Reyna, and not noticing that Will is having to make conversation with the hot stranger next to him. He wishes Jason will be his saving grace right now. 

“I’m Nico.”

Will keeps his eyes down at the table closing his book, setting the core of his apple on top. He tries to respond, but no sound comes out. Instead of attempting again and embarrassing himself, he keeps his eyes on the colorful cover of his book. 

“What are you reading?”

Will isn’t going to attempt talking again, so he takes the apple core and slides the book over to Nico so he can see himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Nico pick the book up and read the blurb on the back. 

“Looks interesting,” Nico says, sliding the book back over to him. 

Will really wants to tell him how amazing the book is, but he can’t get the words to form in his mouth. He wants to talk with Nico, he really does, but he doesn’t know the first thing about making conversation. 

Eventually, Jason finishes his conversation with Reyna and introduces him to the rest of the table. “Will, this is Nico, Bianca, and Hazel.

Hazel, the dark-skinned girl, smiles politely at him. “How has your first day been?”

When Will looks up and met with her caramel eyes, he quickly shys them back down and shrugs. 

“He’s shy,” Jason explains. 

The rest of the day moves rather quickly. By the time Will gets home, he’s exhausted. While he hadn't talked and interacted a lot, he was around a lot of people today. All he wants to do is finish his book and go to bed, but his father has other ideas. Will is instructed to join him for dinner. 

Reluctantly, after a shower, Will joins his father at the dining table. Will doesn’t know his father too well. Over the past sixteen years, he’s only spent a few weeks in the summer with him. That’s because, in the summers, Apollo splits his time between all of his children, and he has _a lot_. Will has many half-siblings, to say the least. 

When he sits down his father starts up a conversation. “How was your first day?”

“Good,” Will says. He’s glad to say he’s telling the truth. His day was good. Nothing particularly bad happened. 

“Did you make any friends?”

“Kinda”

“Who?”

Will sighs. “Jason.” Out of all the people Will had met today, he’s almost sure that Jason is a friend. Or, he will be in a few weeks, at least. 

“The Grace boy?”

Will shrugs. “I don’t know his last name.”

“Any other friends?”

“Reyna. She’s with Jason.”

“Oh, so it is the Grace boy,” his father muses. “He’s a good kid for all he’s been though.”

Will doesn’t ask how Jason’s had it rough because he knew his father will tell him. He doesn’t want to know Jason’s personal information unless it’s okay with Jason and learning it from his dad is not good. 

“I have a school project with Jason,” Will says, trying to lead the conversation away from Jason’s personal life. 

Apollo smiles, “Well, he is welcome here any time so you can work.”

Will nods in silent thanks.

“You thinking about joining any sports teams?” Apollo asks. 

Will shakes his head. “That’d be embarrassing.”

Apollo gives a laugh. “What about any clubs?”

Will shakes his head again. He doesn’t tell his father why this time though. He knows he would get a disappointed sigh if he said he didn’t want to socialize more than he already has to. 

Will scoops up the last bit of food on his plate, making it obvious he’s done so he can be excused. Will takes his plate to the sink, rinsing it and placing it in the dishwasher. 

“Goodnight,” Apollo says as Will ventures towards his bedroom. 

“Night,” Will says. 

When he reaches his room, Will lays in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It’s only been a few days away from his mother, but he misses her dearly. He misses that damned cramped tour bus and beat up deck of cards they always used to play four-point pitch. Here, he has to much space. Once, he hardly had room for all of his things. Now, he’s met with the reality of how little he has. He doesn’t have any nick-knacks besides the stickers covering his guitar case. The only picture he has is one of him and his mother sitting on his nightstand. He has no posters, no little trinkets. He has a few books he’s grown to favor the years. His room appears depressingly empty.

A month ago, he could roll over in bed and wake somebody up. Here, he can sneeze and not be a bother to anybody. He wants his mother, here with him. If he’s being made to be a normal kid, he wants her here to help him. He appreciates how his father is really trying with him, but he isn’t Naomi. He will never be Naomi.


	2. 71 Days Before

* * *

**October 22,Tuesday**

* * *

On Will’s second day of school, he sits a few rows forward in his homeroom. Mrs. di Angelo smiles at him when she notices. Will keeps his head down most of the class. He takes his notes and minds his own business. 

Will’s second class sucks majorly due to the fact that when he walks in, the only seat available is next to one of the kids Reyna and Jason had warned him to stay away from. 

Will takes a shaky breath, taking the seat. The boy turns to look at him. Will keeps his head down, but from the corner of his eye, he notices the boy adjusting his eye-patch. 

The class hasn’t started yet, so Will pulls out his Geography textbook to review in case there is a pop quiz. He takes a pen out to mark anything that seems like it will take extra effort to memorize. 

He’s about to mark some ridiculously long word when the guy with the eye-patch lets out a cold laugh. “A faggot, eh?”

Will’s eyes snap over to him, filled with fear. He looks back at the desk only to notice that the pen he had pulled out is rainbow with the word ‘pride’ printed across the side. He knows, in that moment, he had fucked up. 

Will tries to ignore the guys words as he muses, “Figures. No straight guy wears over-sized sweaters. Disgusting.”

Will tries not to let it get to him as he looked down at the book on his desk. He tries not to cry. 

When the class ends, he rushes out. He tries to put as much distance between Eye-patch Guy and himself as possible. Will becomes so consumed with his task, he runs straight into a tall blonde boy. The one with the scar across his face. 

Will looks up and takes a step back, only to bump into Eye-patch Guy. 

Will tries to keep his breathing calm. 

“We’ve got another faggot here, Luke.” Eye-patch Guy says. 

Scar Guy, Luke, gives a laugh. “He looks so scared, Ethan. What did you do?”

Eye-patch Guy, Ethan, replies, “Nothing. I think he more worried about what we _ will _ do.”

Before they can get any closer, Will bolts. He juts around Luke and through the other kids in the hallway. He runs desperately for AP Biology. He doesn’t make it. His breathing becomes too labored with his escalating panic. He rushes into the nearest men’s bathroom. He drops his bag by the door and runs cold water in one of the sinks. He splashes the water on his face, bringing him out of his own head, where the thoughts run wild. 

Will slips into one of the breathing exercises his mother had taught him to help with his anxiety. He alternates between taking slow breaths and splashing the cold water on his face. The time passes slowly as he calms down. 

When his breathing and blood pressure return to their usual rates, Will shuts the water off and works at making himself presentable. 

It had honestly never crossed Will’s mind that people would be homophobic. Yes, he knows there are people out there that don’t agree with his specific lifestyle, but he’s never been confronted with it. His mom always accepted him for whatever he was. His dad is bi himself. All of his mom’s roadies were indifferent to his personal preferences and if they had ever showed any malice towards Will, his mother would have surly called them out on it and fired them. 

Will, of course, had never really had a chance to experiment with his sexuality, hell he had never been kissed, but he’s almost positive he’s pansexual. He sees people as more than just gender. If the person has the right personality, he’s sure he could love them despite if they were male, female, trans, genderfluid, or any other identification. 

Will is proud of that part of himself. He’s never had a desire to hide it. Now though, maybe he’ll be safer if he does. He’s begging to make friends here. What if they’re homophobic? No, they couldn’t know. At least, Will won’t tell them himself. 

Taking one last breath, Will grabs his bag and leaves the bathroom. The hallways are dead. Everybody has long since gone to their classes. Will curses and looks down to his watch. His AP Biology is nearly over. 

Figuring it’ll be a lost cause to attempt walking into class so late, Will begins the few minuet walk back to his locker. 

When he arrives there, his eye catches on the pride magnet stuck to the inside of his locker. With a sigh, Will removes the magnet and slips it onto his bag. It will be better used on the fridge at home anyway. 

Will slips the books he won’t need for the afternoon into his locker and puts his afternoon books into his bag. The bell rings just as Will closes the blue, metal door. 

Will decides it’s better not to go to the cafeteria for lunch. If Ethan and Luke see him there, there will surely be a reckoning. Instead, Will walks the path to the library. 

As he rounds a corner, he collides with a smaller body. Will is knocked back, stumbling slightly before regaining his footing.

“Sorry,” Will gasps looking at the floor. There, by his vans, are a pair of black, studded combat boots that he recognizes to belong to a certain hot Itallian. 

“Don’t worry about it, Solace,” the familiar voice says. 

Will’s eyes trail up the skinny-jean-clad legs and up to the face of Nico di Angelo. 

“The cafeteria is that way, you know?” Nico asks, pointing in the direction where Will has just come from. 

Will nods, securing his bag better on his shoulder. Nico looks fresh from the shower again, smelling of pomegranate and deodorant. 

Nico chuckles a bit. “Where were you going?”

Will mumbles, “Library.”

Nico smiles. “Care if I join?”

Will shrugs. Truthfully, his stomach flips at the thought of going to the library with Nico di Angelo. Alone. 

They walk down the hallway in silence. People around them pay them no more than a glance as they walk past, except for a single wolf whistle. Nico rolls his eyes, “Pay them no mind. They’re dick wads.”

Will blushes and nods, moving his hands to fidget with the lose strings on the sleeves of his sweater. 

“You come out of the closet and all anybody can do is fret over it,” Nico laughs. 

Will tries not to smile. Nico di Angelo is gay. Some of the worry fades off Will’s shoulders. If Nico is out and everything is okay, Will maybe will be able to come out and it won’t be that bad. Will thought back to Ethan and Luke. Will those two be the only downside? 

“Why are you smiling?” Nico asks jokingly.

Will curses himself internally. His attempt to no show his joy had failed. Will shrugs. He seemed to do that a lot now. 

They reach the library and settle into one of the desks in the back. The library scarce save for a few book nerds eating sandwiches and reading. 

Will pulls out his school books as Nico lifts a novel from his bag, propping his feet up on the table. After a few minuets of book notes, Will finally works up the courage to ask. “Is Mrs. di Angelo your mom?”

Nico laughs and looked up from his book. “He speaks!” he proclaims. 

Will blushes and looked down at his pen. Not the pride pen, but a plain, boring back one. 

“Yes,” Nico answers eventually. “She’s my mama.”

Will nods, glad to have a conformation on what he had been presuming the past day and a half. Asking the question hadn’t been as hard as he thought. Nico’s speaking back to him. Maybe Will can hold his first conversation with an almost stranger. 

“Where did you move from?” Nico asks. 

Will furrows his brow, scratching behind his ear, thinking about how to answer. “I didn’t really have a home before here. I traveled with my mom.”

Nico sets his book aside. Will has, apparently, captured his attention. “That’s cool. Why come here now?”

“Mom wants me to have social skills. Friends and stuff.” Will sighs, clicking his pen nervously. 

“That's probably a good life skill,” Nico laughs. 

Will shrugs. Nico is right. Will can’t deny it, even if he does hate the process. 

Nico smiles at him, taking his feet off the table and leaning over the table towards Will. He’s close. Nico rests on his forearms, ass up in the air, knees in his chair. Will blushes, frozen when he feels Nico’s hot breath on his cheek. “Will you be my friend, William?”

Nico pulls back, wicked smile in place. 

Will can’t help but smile back. “I suppose.”

Nico smiles and sits back in his chair. Nico gives a wink before picking his book back up. 

They sit in silence for the rest of the lunch period. When the bell rings, Will begins packing up his things. He reaches for his phone, only to find that is was no longer on the desk but in Nico’s hands. Nico smirks and hands the phone to him. Will looked down to the screen and see that Nico had added his contact. There, is a selfie of Nico, flipping off the camera. The name reads ‘Ghost King’ followed by a rainbow emoji. Will can’t help but smile. Nico’s already sent a text to his own phone, so he now has Will’s number. 

Will can’t help but smile. 

That night after diner, Will gets his first text from Nico. He lays in his bed, squinting at the bright light of his screen. 

**N**: Hey, Sunshine. :) Jay wanted your number so you two could set up plans for your Bio project. You cool if I give it to him?

Will smiles at Nico’s use of proper grammar. He thought he was the only one that does that. 

**W**: Sure. 

**W**: And, ‘Sunshine?’

Nico responds a few minuets later. 

**N**: You look like the son of the sun. No pun intended.

Will finds himself having more confidence over text with Nico. He isn’t actually having to say the words out loud, which makes them easier to get across. 

**W**: How so?

**N**: Blue eyes like the sky

**N**: Blonde hair that reflects light

**N**: Sun-kissed skin

**N**: Freckles

**N**: Your smile is the embodiment of the sun

Will smiles at the phone screen. Does this mean that Nico maybe liked him? It sure seems like he was flirting. Will doesn’t know how to respond and can’t very well settle for shrugging, Nico won’t be able to see it. Or could he...

**W**: *shrugs*

**N**: wow

Will smiles. Nico is already hot, and Will type. Now he has to be kind and sarcastic too. Will doesn’t know if Nico’s a gift or a punishment. Will is liking him more and more. 

**N**: So, Halloween is coming up. You’re invited to the group trip to the haunted house and then movie night at my place.

Will smiles. He’s being invited to something. That’s never happened before. Granted, he’s never had a friend before. 

**W**: So I have to get a costume?

**N**: Sorta. Every year we do a group costume. Last year we all went as cowboys and cowgirls. Year before was a biker gang. This year it’s pirates. 

**W**: So... I have to dress like a pirate?

**N**: Affirmative

**W**: I suppose I could pull something together. 

**N**: :)

**W**: Goodnight, Nico

**N**: Night, Sunshine. Don’t let the demons crawl out from under your bed and drag you into the depths of hell. :)

Will snorts. 

**W**: Thanks for the advise.

**N**: Anytime, sunshine. 

Will puts his phone on it’s charger and turns onto his side, smiling into his pillow.


	3. 68 Days Before

* * *

**October 25, Friday**

* * *

Friday comes slowly. Will’s first week in a public school is coming to a close. Yes, he misses being able to finish his schoolwork in a few hours and go have fun with his mom and her roadies. In some ways though, Will enjoys the set schedule that has come with going to school. He looks forward to seeing the people that are quickly becoming his friends. 

Will still doesn’t speak much unless it’s around Nico, but he’s getting there. Will and Nico’s time in the library, it seems, was an ice breaker for Will. They text every night and even sit by each other in their home room, which Mrs. di Angelo has smiled fondly at. Will feels that Nico _ wants _to be his friend. Nico puts effort forward. 

Sure, the others are really nice to him and Reyna and Jason have taken him under their wings, showing him the in’s and out’s, but it’s different. With Jason, Will talks about their Biology project. With Reyna he talks about the different assholes around. 

With Nico though, he can just talk. Will can roll his eyes when Nico makes a sarcastic remark and smile fondly when they both respectively laugh. He can complain about second period and Nico can vent about being a teachers son. 

Even though his week has been a roller-coaster of emotions and lessons of social ques, Will looks back to see that it was a pretty good start, all things considered. 

Will is brought out of his thoughts as Jason places a hand on his shoulder. He slides into the seat next to Will at the lunch table. 

“Are we still good to work on our Bio this afternoon?” Jason asks. 

Will nods. “Dad ‘okay’ed everything.”

Jason smiles his usual bright, jock smile. 

Across the table Bianca groans. “Don't even remind me of that damned project. I have to spend the weekend with Mrs. Queen Bitch.”

One Will’s other side, Nico snorts. “I don’t get why Drew is even in an AP class. The only thing she cares about his diet plans and getting into Jason’s pants.”

Reyna gives a laugh, “As if she could.”

Will smiles at the bantering he’s found himself growing fond of. He’s not yet had to encounter the disliked Drew, and from what Will’s gathered, he’s happy he hasn't. She’s apparently in an open relationship with Ethan, they eye-patch dude, which means she takes her leeway for trying to bed every taken boy in the school. Rumor is, she’s even slept with a few of the teachers so they wouldn’t fail her. 

Across the table, Leo makes a yelping sound as something explodes in his hands. Everybody at the table laughs, except for Hazel, who delivered a light whack to the back of the Latino's head of curls. 

That afternoon, Will goes home for an hour or so. He finishes what homework he can and showers. Before he knows it, his phone is chiming with a text from Nico. 

**N**: here

Will smiles and slips his phone, wallet, and keys into their respective pockets before locking the house up. Apollo is covering the night shift at the hospital and left around four. 

Will walks down the driveway towards Nico’s black jeep. After a few days of thinking, Will decided to attend the football game tonight. Jason plays quarterback anyway, and won’t be coming to Will’s house until after the game. Jason will stay the night and they can work on their project first thing in the morning. 

Nico flashes him a smile from the drivers seat. The boy still hasn’t given into his sisters’ wishes and put the top and doors back on the car. Nico claims he likes the cold, biting air, but Will presumes that Nico merely enjoys tormenting his sisters. Will climbs into the backseat with Hazel and buckles himself in. Nico pulls out of the drive, turning up the music as he does so. 

Another thing about Nico that Will had learned was that he has an older taste in music. Nico had told him that it’s one of the few things him and his father can bond over with Nico being more of a Mama’s boy. So, naturally, _ Fat Bottomed Girls _ blasts though the speakers, both Bianca and Nico dancing in a ridiculous manner to the Queen song. 

Hazel leans over to him and comments, “Aren't they adorable?”

Will smiles, laughing. Nico certainly is. Will watches fondly as Nico head-bangs while simultaneously driving like a NASCAR racer, all the while, still managing to follow most of the traffic laws save for the speed limit. 

When they arrive in the stadium parking lot, Nico pulls into a parking space close to the exit. The walk seems to be a mile from the field. 

Nico climbs out of the driver’s side, moving to begin the walk. 

“Why did we park so far out?” Will asks. 

Bianca explains, “The walk is the small price to make it out of the lot before the traffic is unbearable.”

Will nods in understanding. It makes sense, really. Will wonders in the back of his mind why Bianca doesn’t drive more. She is older, after all, Nico having turned sixteen at the start of the year. 

Will voices his question, causing Nico laugh and himself a little shove from his big sister. Nico explains, “Bianca’s privileges were reprimanded when she was found by the railroad tracks with her looooovvvveeeerrr.”

Nico drags his words out in a mocking manner, bumping his sister’s shoulder. Bianca rolls her eyes. “At least I can get laid.”

Nico snorts. “Please. I have totally have more sex than you.”

Hazel begins to fan her face as they walk, flushed even over her dark complexion. Will now regrets his question as Bianca and Nico are full on going at it. 

“You wouldn’t know a good lay if it bit you in the ass.”

“Last I recall I’m the one doing the biting.”

“Jesus, Nico, TMI!”

Nico laughs and slings his arm across his sister’s shoulders. Will smiles at their close relationship, even if the sex talk was a bit overboard for virgin ears like Will’s. Will would love to have a relationship like that with one of his siblings. As it is, he was raised away from them. Though, now that he’s staying with his dad, he might see more of them. 

The walk to the field eventually ends. They buy their tickets and venture to the top of the stands where Bianca claims the best view is. 

Will learns that he isn’t a massive fan of football, though he can endure as long as Nico keeps leaning into him to explain things. Nico’s breath is hot on Will’s ear as he says, “Right, so, now Jason throws the ball to one of them and they have to make it to the end zone and get the touchdown.”

“What if they don’t,” Will asks, mainly to keep Nico this close to him. 

Nico chuckles. “They will, but on the rare occasion that they don’t, they’ll be a turnaround where they switch directions and it’s the other team’s ball.”

Will nods. “So Jason is good at football?” 

Nico laughs. “He got a full ride to a college in San Francisco on football, so yeah he’s pretty good.”

As the game goes on, it becomes very clear that Jason is, in fact, very good. Even to Will, someone who doesn’t really grasp football at all, it’s obvious. 

When the game is over, Nico and Will wait outside something called the ‘team hut’ for Jason. Hazel had gone home with a friend of hers and Bianca had... well, she had left hanging off the arm of Jason’s older, college enrolled sister, Thalia.

As they wait, Nico scratches Will’s itch of curiosity, “Bianca will get it on in the woods with Thalia and I’ll drop you and Jay at your house,” He explains. “Then I come back and pick Bia up and we make it home before curfew and our parents never know.

“This happen often?” Will asks. 

Nico shrugs. “We help each other out.”

If that isn’t a good bother-sister relationship, Will doesn’t know what is. 

Jason emerges a few minuets later in his usual clothes, bag slung over his shoulder. He smiles that bright smile as he walks over to Will and Nico. “Where’s Rey?”

They begin their walk back to the jeep. Nico answers. “She was here, but had to bolt. Something about her dad setting his dinner on fire.”

Jason laughs. “Figures. Julian can’t cook for shit.”

“Don’t I know it,” Nico laughs. 

“What about Bia?” Jason continues. 

Nico smirks. “I do believe she’s doing some rather R rated things with your sister.”

Jason grimaces. “You could have just said she was busy.”

“I did,” Nico says. 

“Okay but,” Jason begins, but then decided against it, “Yup, never mind.”

They make it to the Jeep without getting run over and Jason throws his bag in the trunk. Nico starts up the engine only for it to sputter. He curses and tries again, only to get the same result.

Nico leans back in the seat, taking a deep breath. He climbs out of the seat and pops the hood up. Jason and Will get back out of the car and walk around to watch Nico. Will tries not to look at the boy’s butt and only somewhat succeeds. 

Nico sighs. “I think it’s the battery.”

“Do you have jumper cables?” Jason asks. 

Nico groans. “Yeah. but good luck finding somebody willing to let us jump from.”

As if on que, a truck pulls up beside them. Will tries not to hyperventilate when he sees the driver. 

“Problem, di Angelo?” Luke calls, Ethan in the passenger seat snickering.

“We’re fine Castellan,” Nico retorts. 

“We see you found yourself another faggot for your rag-tag crew.” Ethan says. 

Will’s breath hitches and he feels everybody’s eyes on him. 

“Fuck off,” Nico calls back without hesitation. His voice is different. Angry. Furious. 

Jason has to place a hand on Nico’s shoulder to keep him in place. Will keeps his eyes mostly to the ground except for a few glances at his friends. 

“Oh, don’t be that way,” Luke says. “We’re just having a little fun.

Jason steps forward then. “Take it elsewhere.”

“And why would we do that?” Ethan teases. 

“Because I’ll shoot your asses is you don’t,” a female voice says. 

Will looks up to see that, waling towards them, are two girls. One is Bianca, hair a mess and eyes wild. The second is a girl that Will has never seen before. She looks scary. Her hair is cut short and choppy just adding to how her full attire screams, ‘punk.’

In a moment, the girls are there with them, Bianca coming to stand by Nico’s side and Punk Girl approaching the truck. 

“Thals!” Luke exclaims as if she were an old friend. 

“Save it, Castellan,” ‘Thals’ snaps. “Get lost.”

“Down girl,” Luke mocks. 

Will’s eyes widen as ‘Thals’ punches Luke square in the nose. Luke yelps a string of curse words as his nose begins bleeding. In a matter of seconds, the truck pulls out, Luke screaming, “Crazy Bitch!” over the motor. 

‘Thals’ turns and walks over to Jason, squishing his tall stature down to hug her. “Hey, baby brother.”

Will decides that this must be Thalia, Jason’s older sister and Bianca’s occasional lover. 

Jason laughs pulling back from the hug. “I think you broke his nose.”

“I’ll break more if I have to,” Thalia states. She pulls back from Jason, moving over to Bianca, slinging an arm around her waist. She nods to Nico and he nods back. Then, she looks at Will. Will makes it a goal not to look into her stormy eyes. “Who’s the newbie?”

“Will Solace,” Jason answers. “A man of few words.”

Will is relieved that Jason points out to Thalia that he’s probably not going to say much. Will doesn’t want to come across as rude, but he also really doesn’t want to embarrass himself trying to talk to scary, mysterious women.

Thalia gives an approving sound. “Good. I like it when men don’t speak.”

“Watch it Grace,” Nico says. 

“Can it, di Angelo.” Thalia retorts. 

Will tries not to laugh. He mostly succeeds except for a small smile. 

Bianca gestures to Nico’s open hood, “What’s wrong with the Jeep?”

“Battery,” Nico sighs. 

“Need a jump?” Thalia offers. 

“That would be fantabulicious,” Nico states. 

“Should I even ask how that came out of your mouth?” Jason asks with a laugh. 

Nico grumbles, ribbing his eyes with his fists. 

“Awww,” Bianca teases, ruffling his hair, “Poor baby tired.”

Nico manages a glare before moving to get the jumper cables from the trunk. Twenty minuets later, Nico is pulling out of the parking lot, now mostly deserted. 

Will finds himself musing at what is a tired Nico. It really is quite adorable, growing more so as the minutes pass. Nico, apparently, was loosing his, as Bianca called it, ‘ability to English’ as he grew more sleepy. Everything that comes out of his mouth is a mix of Italian, English, and made up words like ‘the doohickey’ or ‘Smettila you wineburger.’ 

The dark headed boy also turns into a cat. He’ll stretch in his seat, somehow still managing to drive. Will is even been hit in the face with Nico’s hands when he stretches them back. To that situation Nico says, “Oh, Fiddlesticks. Mi Dispiace, William.”

All in all, it’s in interesting ride home. 

When they arrive at Will’s house, Will shows Jason to the guest bedroom and they set an alarm for eight in the morning to begin on their project. 

Nico only sends one text that night, and it’s in Italian. Will puts it though a translator app and is told that it says, “the turtles have had their reckoning.” So, either Will’s app sucks, or Nico is tripping.


	4. 67 Days Before

* * *

**October 26, Saturday**

* * *

Jason and Will work on their Biology project for the majority of the day. They get most of it done, so they will probably only need time in Study Hall to finish it. 

Apollo comes home that morning, but by lunch time is sleeping like the dead from his night shift. 

Will and Jason sit in the living room around the coffee table, eating Chinese take-out.

“About last night,” Jason says. 

Will huffs, but otherwise doesn’t interrupt. 

“They called you a- ya know,” Jason tries gently.

“Faggot?” Will says bluntly. 

“I just want you to know that none of us really care about that kind of stuff. Hell, Nico is as gay as they come. But if you’re not ready for people to know, I wont tell anybody. Nico wont either.” Jason explains. 

Will nods. “Thanks. And I’m pretty sure Nico already knew.”

Jason chuckles. “Was he flirting with you?”

Will shrugs. “Kinda.”

Jason takes another bit of whatever weird noodles he had ordered. “He likes you, by the way. Don’t tell him I told you.”

Will laughs. “It’s probably not in the romantic way.”

Jason just smiles at him. “You never know.”

Will tries for a subject change. “How long have you and Reyna been together?”

Will watches as Jason’s eyes soften in a way he’s only seen them do when mentioning Reyna. “Three years. If feels like longer though. We’ve been best friends since we could walk.”

Will smiles. He wishes he could have an all-time best friend. Even if the relationship doesn’t turn romantic, he feels that that kind of friendship is a real privilege. To have somebody there no matter what... he wants that. Will sees how much Jason clearly loves Reyna, and he can't help but long for something like it. 

Jason leaves later in the afternoon. Will has just finished all of his remaining homework when his phone chimes with a text from Nico. 

**N** : I have come to the conclusion that I must have really embarrassed myself last night considering the way Bianca giggles when she looks at me.

Will smiles and plops back on his bed. 

**W** : I suppose

Will thinks for a moment before taking a twinge of bravery and adding. 

**W** : I found it quite adorable, really

**N** : Oh lordy. What did I do?

**W** : Well, I’m not quite sure about anything you might have said because most of it wasn’t in English, but you resemble a cat when you’re tired. 

**N** : So I’ve been told. 

Will smiles. He feels warmth bubbling in his stomach. How can another person make him so happy?

**N** : ttyl. I’m getting breakfast

**W** : At 4pm?

**N** : By definition, breakfast is the breaking of the fast. I am breaking my fast that was induced by my deep slumber. So yes, I’m going to get breakfast. 

Will laughs. He can practically hear the snark in Nico’s voice at the dramatic way he wrote the words. 

**W** : So you just woke up

**N** : Yes

**W** : You slept for 16 hrs?

**N** : It was glorious

Will laughs and places his phone to the side, picking up his book and getting comfortable with it. 

He’s sure- Nico di Angelo will be the death of him. 


	5. 62 Days Before

* * *

**October 31, ** **Thursday**

* * *

When Will wakes on Thursday, he only remembers it's Halloween when his phone alarm randomly begins playing  _ Spooky, Scary Skeletons. _ Will furrows his brow and reaches for the nightstand where his phone is. Squinting at the bright screen, Will sees that his usual morning alarm has been changed. Instead of the usual title of ‘wake up’ and the shrill that usually comes with it, the phone reads, ‘Happy Halloween, Will. ❤️Nico’. Will can’t help but laugh as he rolls his eyes. He eyes the heart before Nico's name, but decides that if he focuses on it, his day will feel much longer than it has to. 

He smiles through the entire process of getting ready, thinking of when Nico could have possibly taken his phone to change his morning alarm. Eventually, Will decides that it doesn’t really matter and moves on before his brain begins to hurt. 

When he gets to school, Nico and Mrs. di Angelo are already in the classroom. Will takes a seat by Nico. 

Nico smiles wickedly at him. “Did you get my surprise?”

Will laughs as he pulls his books out. “Yes, I don’t think I could have missed it.”

Nico leans back in his chair, moving to rest his boots on the top of the desk, crossing his legs at the ankle. He’s too busy looking at Will to see that hit mother is sending him a glare for the action. “So tonight, we meet at the haunted house at seven so we can be at the beginning of the line when it opens at eight.” Nico informs. “After, we all get take out and meet at my place for a  _ Halloweentown  _ marathon.”

Will nods before asking, “No horror movies?”

Nico chuckles, “Not this year.”

Will nods, smiling down to his books. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Mrs. di Angelo gives up on glaring at her son and walks over with a huff. She swats at his ankles telling him something in Italian that Will isn’t even going to try to understand. 

Nico huffs and removes his feet from the desk muttering something back, also in Italian, that sounds very sarcastic. Mrs. di Angelo glares at Nico again. Nico raises his hands in surrender, rolling his eyes once his mother turns back to the white board. Will laughs under his breath at the exchange. 

Soon enough, the class begins and they launch into a discussion on the relation of  _ The Chronicles of Narnia _ to the Christian religion. 

The day moves along without too many hiccups. Will manages to avoid Ethan and Luke, the later having a satisfyingly purple nose. When school finally lets out, Will begins his moderately sized walk home. It’s not cold outside, but there’s just enough chill that he pulls his jacket a little tighter around himself. 

He’s walking for maybe five minutes when a recognizable black jeep roll up next to him. The passenger window rolls down and Will looks over to see Nico. 

The Italian has a devilish smirk on his face as he leans on the console between the front seats. “Need a ride?”

Will smiles, looking down to his shoes. Nico looks so  _ cute _ when he smiles like that. As much as he would  _ love _ to catch a ride with Nico, he doesn’t want to inconvenience the younger boy. “You don’t have to.”

Nico scoffs. “Get in, Looser.”

Will chuckles and gives in, pulling the passenger door open and sliding into the seat. “I see you finally put the top back on.”

Nico rolls his eyes and pulls off of the shoulder and back onto the street. “Yeah, Bianca said if I put it back on she would make her shrimp Alfredo this week.”

Will laughs and muses at how the small Italian word rolled off of his tongue, fluid and accented.

“Where do you live?”

“Olympus Suburbs.”

Nico nods, “I can get there.”

“Where’s you’re sisters?” Will asks.

Nico taps his fingers on the steering wheel, probably to some song stuck in his head. "Bianca had chess club and Hazel had volleyball practice.”

Will nods along and sees an opening to ask Nico, “Do you do any extracurriculars?”

Nico hums, “Track and Field, though they won't start after school practices until spring.”

Will thinks about Nico in track shorts and quickly has to change his thought process before he gets himself in a predicament. They sit in silence for a few minutes that Will thinks is awkward, but maybe that’s just his own awkwardness making him think that. 

Will taps his fingers against his thigh to the beat of the music playing quietly through Nico’s speakers. Will looks out the window at the houses passing by. He eventually sees one that he recognizes and tells Nico, “Left up here.”

Nico nods and takes a turn. Will directs him from there until Nico pulls up in front of his house. Nico looks at the house, “Isn’t this where Michael Yew used to live?”

Will stiffens for a moment at the mention of his half brother. Michael had been the sibling Will was closest to. He was the big brother Will had always wanted. They were close. Michael was the first person Will came out to. They texted constantly. They even bought each other Christmas presents. Then, when will was fourteen, there was an accident with him and another of Will’s half brothers. They were hit head on by a drunk driver; both died instantly. 

Will had gone down a dark path. He got depression, anxiety, and wasn’t ever able to handle mention of his father’s side of the family for a long time. 

“He was my half-brother.” Will says quietly.

“Oh,” Nico says. Will be surprised that he doesn’t hear pity in Nico’s voice. “I’m sorry I mentioned it.”

Will muses for a moment at how Nico didn’t apologize that that happened to him, only that he had brought it up. 

“It’s okay,” Will says. He looks over to Nico. Their eyes meet and he’s met with a sad look in Nico’s. “You didn’t know.”

Nico nods and tries to give Will a small smile. Will tries his best to return it. “Do you need a ride to the haunted house?”

Will smiles a bit for real this time, “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Nico smiles a little bigger, “It’s not a problem, Will.”

Will nods and exits the car, walking up the front steps of the house to the front door. He turns back to wave at Nico, but the boy is already gone.

Will goes inside into the kitchen to make a snack. After finishing his bowl of afternoon cereal, he goes up to his bedroom to get ready for Nico’s get together. Honestly, Will’s costume is a little pathetic, but he doesn’t think anybody will mind too much. He showers and gathers what he'll be wearing. 

By the end of the hour, Will is dressed similar to a pirate. Hopefully, the custom will seem more realistic when he’s seen with a group of people also dressed as pirates. He’s wearing a pair of loose fitting brown jean’s from his father’s closet. The shirt is his own, a simple white button down. To make it look more pirate-y he had wadded it up last night so it would be wrinkled. He’s got it lightly tucked in to five the flow-y effect with the top few buttons undone. The sleeves are rolled lightly and Will hopes it Will be good enough. 

As for the rest of him, Will went as far as to put a bit of eyeliner on. And as to the question of why he has eyeliner, here’s the answer. Will’s mama had always wanted Will to be well versed in different kinds of music. So, she would take him to concerts constantly. He’s been to country concerts, hip-hop, pop, and alternative. The eyeliner was from a concert after Green Day’s  _ Revolution Radio _ album came out. That concert had been one of Will’s favorites. Him and his mama had made a game out of it. They both dressed as punk as possible for the night, both completely abandoning their usual preferred styles. 

Will smiles at the memory before gathering a small backpack. He fills it with everything he will need for the night. A spare, more comfy set of clothes, a toothbrush (just in case), his phone charger, and some wadded up five dollar bills. 

Once Will is 100% sure he is ready for when Nico picks him up, he sits down at his desk to to tackle what homework he can. 

By the time Nico texts that he’s arrived, Will has finished all of his homework except for his final draft of an essay for Lit class. 

When Will climbs into the passenger side of Nico’s jeep he is bombarded by a wave of a very sweet smell he identifies as pomegranate. Will closes the door and Nico takes off down the road. Will look over just as Nico brings a black vape to his lips. Will’s enraptured as he sees Nico take the longest hit he has ever seen a person take. When he exhales, the smoke rolls out from between his lips and gets sucked into the outside air where Nico had his window slightly rolled down. 

“Is that pomegranate?” Will asks. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Nico says. “You don’t mind do you?”

Will shakes his head, “No, it smells really good actually.”  _ And you also look sexy as hell breathing off of that thing.  _ Will doesn’t say the last part. 

It’s not long before Nico pulls up to the community center that is completely decked out in Halloween decorations. They go inside to find their group already in line. Will takes the moment to take in everybody’s costumes. They’re all dressed similar to him. Of course, there’s a few varying differences. Reyna has an eye-patch and Leo has made himself a hook hand. Then there’s Jason and Nico. Both of them have swords. Real swords. Will had no idea where they got them, but they’re wicked cool. Then there’s Hazel with her cute little pirate hat that makes her curls seem even more full. 

The line isn't long, most likely from the early time they arrived. Will is greeted mostly with hello’s, except for Jason who gives his usual ‘bro’ pat on the back. 

Conversation start up again as soon as everybody settle down. “I wonder how they changed it this year…” Hazel muses. 

Bianca laughs at that, “As long as they got rid of that creepy doll room I should be okay.”

The line slowly moves forward. 

“Either way everybody needs a buddy so we don’t get lost.” Jason says seriously. 

“Yes, please!” Leo says. “I let's have a repeat of 2016.”

Everybody laughs at that. It takes Will a few minutes to gather his confidence enough to ask, “What happened in 2016?”

Everybody looks to Nico for the answer. Will glanced down to his left to see the wicked smirk on Nico’s face. “I didn’t have a buddy that year. I got lost in one of the rooms with no lights. I couldn’t find my way out, so I just sat on the ground to wait for another group to come through. It would have worked fine except for the fact that this place is designed like a maze for the people that go through it multiple times. It changes it up so it doesn’t get boring. Well, long story short, I fell asleep until closing. They had to send a search party to find me. They did eventually, but the person that found me was a young kid. He thought I was dead and started screaming. So, I woke up to his panic, which made me panic, which made him panic because he thought I was dead.”

Will laughs. Yeah, that sounds like Nico. Only he could fall asleep in a haunted house. 

Will’s attention is suddenly drawn away from his thoughts when thee entire group gets excited. 

“I love this song!” he hears somebody say. 

The entire group begins dancing. Will tunes into the music he hadn’t really noticed was there. Then, the entire group begins dancing in unison and singing.

_ Let’s do the time warp again… _

_ It’s just a jump to the left… _

The entire group does a collective jump to the left and Will moves out of the way.

_ And then a step to the right… _

_ With your hands on your hips… _

Everybody it staring now. Will tries not to draw attention to himself. 

_ And bring your knees in tight… _

Will’s eyes are drawn to Nico.

_ And it's the pelvic thrust… _

Will’s eyes fall down to Nico’s crotch as he thrusts his hips. Nope, nope, nope. Stop looking, Will. Oh, he feels like such a creeper. 

_ That really drives you insane… _

Yes. Yes, it is.

_ Let’s do the time warp again…  _

The song feels like it goes on forever. When it ends, everybody is laughing and Will it trying not to blush over thoughts of Nico. Stupid pelvic thrust… 

Nico resumes his spot beside Will, breathing slightly harder than he was four minutes ago. “Have fun?” Will asked. 

Nico shrugs, smile playing at his lips. “I do enjoy  _ Rocky Horror _ .”

Will laughs a bit at that. Yeah, Rocky is pretty great. 

“That should be next Halloween.” Nico says. “As the grand finale of senior year, we should all dress as Rocky characters.”

Everybody cheers at that. 

Jason jumps, clearly excited, “I’m Rocky!”

“Hey, Nico you could be Eddie,” Leo comments laughing. 

Nico scoffs, “Bitch please. I’m Frank-n-furter.”

Will tried very hard  _ not _ to think of Nico cross dressing. No heals, no tights, no corsets, oh damn it. Now he’s picturing it.  Regardless of Will’s train of thought, everybody laughs. 

It’s not long before they’re at the front of the line and Will might have to pee but that could also be nerves. He’s never been to a haunted house. The closest he’s ever been to really scary things was the prank war of 2006 during one of his mom’s first tours. 

The lady takes their money and sends them through the door. It’s dark when Will first enters, but the room is soon illuminated by a TV screen. It plays a video of simple words crossing the screen. It lists the rules. No running. No punching actors. Basically common sense, Will thinks. There’s also a safe-word which makes Will more nervous. 

They move on and Jason reminds everybody, “Buddy system guys.”

Will can’t help but roll his eyes slightly at that. 

He feels something cold entwine with his hand and looks down to see long, pale fingers intertwined with his. Nico gives him a small smirk, “Be my buddy?”

Will laughs, nodding. 

All in all, the haunted house doesn’t end up being bad. Will gets to walk next to Nico and cling slightly to his arm. Nico squeezed Will’s hand every few feet, and Will would squeeze back. It’s the closest Will has ever been to Nico. He can feel that the body is cold. He has no body heat, which both scares and intrigues Will. Will also gets worried when he notices his  _ skinny  _ Nico is. When he thinks about it, he's never seen Nico eat. 

When the scare fest is over and the take out has been picked up, everybody makes their way to Nico’s house. This is when Will gets to see Nico’s room. 

He is shocked to say the least. 

He would have expected Nico’s bedroom to be just like his clothing style, but it was in fact, the opposite. The walls were painted a light, neutral grey and all the furniture was an elegant, sleek black. Other than that, the entire room is filled with color. He’s got a bookshelf that is almost entirely covered in vinyl stickers. Also, as a general fact, there's  _ things _ everywhere. The shelf is packed over with books. Then, there's more books on the nightstand, on a shelf above his bed, on his dresser, and even on his deck. Every surface is taken up with nick-knacks. They range from Dobby figurines to hot wheels cars. 

The most noticeable splash of color is Nico’s rainbow bedding and the massive pride flag pinned to the wall. Will dare says he’s  _ jealous _ . Nico’s room is awesome. And it’s got a supper fuzzy rug on the floor which is divine to Will’s bare feet. Nico's cat seems to enjoy the rig too. 

When Will saw that Nico had a cat, all the brain cells in his head had a little party. Jules-Albert was a plain, black cat and he was a-dor-a-ble

Somehow, the seven of them manage to all fit on Nico’s bed. Will is sandwiched between Jason and Nico’s cat. He’s fairly thankful he’s not into the middle. 

Nico puts the movie in and comes over to the bed. Butterflies startup in Will’s stomach when Nico lifts up his cat and seats himself beside Will. The cat gives an annoyed meow but settles on Nico’ lap. 

Will can feel Nico’s cold body temperature next to him. He doesn’t really know what to do. He doesn’t want to seem like he doesn’t want Nico next to him, because he really likes Nico’s close proximity. He wishes he could relax and not seem like an awkward teenager with a massive crush for once. 

The movie starts up and Will tries to pay attention. He manages to laugh at the right times, which he will call a major accomplishment. By the time the first movie ends, it’s pretty late. Will’s thankful he doesn’t have a curfew. However, Leo and Jason do, to they leave as Nico is putting in the sequel. Hazel leaves the bed to sit in Nico’s game chair. 

The group makes a collective decisions to change into more comfortable clothes, so Will escapes to a bathroom to pull on a pair of sweat pants and a plain, Huston Astros t-shirt. 

They all settle on the bed again, save for Hazel. Jules-Albert decides he want's to sit with Will and places himself comfortable in the boy's lap. When Nico sits back on the bed, he places himself on the other side of Will, now between him and Reyna. Nico is now wearing a pair of joggers and a baggy sweater and Will thinks he looks super cute with his sweater paws and rolled up pant legs. 

Will feels a pang of jealousy when Nico curls up with Nico curls up with Reyna. He’s never been the jealous type, but he’s also never really had anything to be jealous about. At least he gets the cat. 

Bianca falls asleep during the third movie and Will is fairy close to being asleep with her. The only thing that keeps him awake is Nico’s snarky comments at the chiché Disney movie. 

When the fourth and last movie starts, Will slips lower down on the bed. He’s vaguely aware of Nico settling down beside him at some point, but he’s half asleep. The room goes dark when the movie ends. Or maybe somebody turned it off, he’s not to sure.  Somebody places a blanket over the group on the bed. Will wakes up to see three figures standing. 

“What?” he asks, half out of it. 

A whisper comes with an answer. “Shh, Nico’s asleep. Reyna’s coming to my room and Hazel is leaving to hers so you two can spread out on the bed.”

The only thing that Will comprehends is that the girls are leaving him alone in the bed. With Nico. For the night. “Okay.”

Will turns back to lay on the bed, getting comfortable. He’s glad he brought a toothbrush. 


	6. 61 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (to the tune of Michael Jackson, Thriller)  
It's a fillllllleeeerrrr, ffiiillllleeerrr chapter... ba na na na na da da
> 
> This chapter is just come filler before the heavy stuff in the next chapter. Take the next week to mentally prepare yourself for the backstory I conjured up for Nico. 
> 
> Next chapter should be out next Monday if I don't procrastinate to much!
> 
> (to the tune of Willy Wonca, Pure Imagination)  
Come with me  
And you'll see  
A world of pure procrastination

* * *

**November 1, Friday**

* * *

When Will wakes up, he’s cold. To a normal person, this might be an annoying thing, but not to Will. On the average morning, Will wakes up sticky with sweat from his body heat being trapped under a blanket. It’s why he’s always taken morning showers. So, when he wakes up to the slightest of chills, he’s brought fairly quickly out of his sleepy state. 

He gives a little grunt as he moves to sit up, but he’s met with weight. The weight of Nico. Nico is wrapped around him. Literally. Will lays on his back, while Nico is sprawled out on tip of him. His legs are wrapped around one of Will’s and his arms lay on either side of Will’s torso, caging him in. 

Will smiles lightly. His crush is sleeping on him, and it’s glorious. Will basks in the feeling of _ Nico _ as long as he can. 

‘As long as he can’ ends up being about a half hour. Nico wakes up slowly, mumbling in Italian as he does so. 

When Nico does become coherent enough to speak English, he burrows deeper into Will’s chest (much to Will’s delight) and asks, “How early it it?”

Will glances to the bedside table at Nico’s Lightning McQueen alarm clock. “Nine AM.”

Nico grumbles. 

“Be glad your mother hasn’t come in to drag you’re ass to school. It’s only Friday,” Will points out.

Nico holds Will tighter. “No, she doesn’t make us go to school after Halloween.”

_ Weird _, Will thinks. Will would never have been able to get away with that with his mother. Will lays there for a few more moments in silence with Nico. He would think Nico was asleep again if it weren't for Nico’s occasional nuzzles to Will’s chest. Eventually, Will asks, “Are we going to get up soon or…”

Will can feel Nico smirking into his chest, “Do you _ want _ to get up?”

Will chuckles, “No, not really.”

“Good,” Nico says simply, “Then it’s decided. We stay here until somebody comes to make sure we’re not having sex.”

Will laughs nervously as a blush spreads to his cheeks. He’s glad Nico is buried in his chest so he couldn’t see the blush. “Wh-why would they think that?” Will asks. 

Nico laughs, “It’s hasn’t been the first time a boy has spent the night, Will. They know what to expect from me. But don’t worry. I’m not going to take your innocence.”

Will can’t help but feel slightly relieved and disappointed at the same time. 

Then, Nico adds, “Yet.”

It’s so quiet that Will almost doesn’t hear it. He's positive he wasn't supposed to even hear the statement in the first place. Will blushed at the single, three letter word. Nico wont ruin his innocence… _ yet. _Will’s sure he’s going to spontaneously combust. 

True to Nico’s word, Nico’s dad, whom Will has never met, comes in about an hour later. Before the man can say anything, a pillow, launched across the room by Nico, collides with his face. Will tries not to snort at Nico’s reaction. Will wonders if he throws pillows a lot. 

Nico’s dad just sighs, “Niccoló…”

Nico grumbles, “Yes, yes, I know, get out of bed. I’m working on it.”

Will watched as Nico’s dad leaved the room with an eye-roll, not giving Will a second glance. Will wonders if the man even _ noticed _Will. 

When the door is closed again, Nico takes a moment before rolling off Will. Will watches as Nico stumbles across the room to his bathroom. He chuckles and moves to sit up. He reaches for his phone, seeing a text from his dad. 

**Dad**: picked up a double shift at work, I’ll be sleeping when you get off school. Leftovers are in the fridge.

Will sighs to himself and flops back on his bed. He wonders if the school will call his dad to see why he’s absent. Before he can think to much about it, Nico emerges from the bathroom, moving to get clothes from his dresser. 

Will grabs his bag before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He’s about halfway done when Nico comes in, joining him in the morning task. Will finds the situation all to domestic to restrain from blushing. He’s known Nico for just shy of two weeks and they’re brushing their teeth together as if it’s something they do every morning. 

Will tries not to embarrass himself as he spits and rinses his mouth. He manages to so it with minor mess, successfully not embarrassing himself. As he’s slipping his things back into his overnight bag, Nico is spitting and manages to entirely miss the sink. 

Will snorts as Nico wipes it away with a hand towel muttering words Will can’t understand under his breath. Will tries to contain his laughing, and only manages to laugh harder as Nico tells him, “Shut it.”

Will decides to leave the bathroom before Nico kills him. As his eyes scan the bedroom for any of his belongings that may have gotten misplaced the night before, he eyes the duvet, itching to straighten it and the pillows out. Not able to restrain himself, he smooths it out over the mattress, straightening the pillows at the top. 

When Nico re-enters the room, he notices almost instantly. A smile plays at his lips, “Did you make my bed?”

Will shrugs, trying to be nonchalant. “It was bothering me.”

Nico snorts, “Okay. Whatever you say.”

Will bites his lip as he watches Nico grab his belt from off the dresser, sliding it through the belt loops of his black jeans. 

“You hungry?” Nico asks as be begins filling his pockets. Wallet, phone, and a switch blade. 

Will ignores the question for a moment, racking his brain. “Isn't that illegal?”

Nico gives his a weird look. “To be hungry?”

“No the knife.” Will says. “Isn’t that illegal in New York?”

Nico looks down to his pocket, understanding Will’s question. “Oh, yeah I think so.”

Will gives an incredulous look. “And you’re allowed to have it?”

Nico shrugs, laughing. “It’s not a big deal, Will. It’s also illegal for me to vape until I’m twenty-one, but that hasn’t stopped me.”

Will huffs, trying not to give away what he's thinking. Honestly, it doesn’t bother him that Nico is breaking the law. What bothers him is how incredibly sexy it is, all the more adding to Nico's 'bad boy' aesthetic. Will changes the subject before things go downhill. “Ya know, I think I’m hungry.”

Nico laughs, rolling his eyes. “How about ice cream?”

Will furrows his brows. “For breakfast?”

“Yes, for breakfast.” Nico laughs. 

Will smiles and agrees, “Okay.”

They leave the house without running into any of Nico’s family members. Will is surprised, considering his dad is home, he has two sisters, and Reyna spent the night. Nico drives Will to his house so he can change out of the lounge clothes he’s dressed in. Will is in and out in record time, now wearing a worn pair of blue jeans and an old, faded yellow sweater. 

Nico takes them to get ice-cream but quickly loads Will back up in the jeep and drives to the park. They settle on a bench facing the man-made lake watching the ducks. Nico sits criss-cross-apple-sauce (or _ Indian style _ for more sophisticated folks). He’s close enough to Will that he can feel Nico’s knee just barely brushing his thigh. 

“Mandatory friendship bonding exercise,” Nico states, dipping his spoon into his ice cream. “Twenty questions, you start.”

“Okay, umm,” Will thinks. “Why blue for your hair?”

Nico chuckles. Will looks over, eyeing the blue portion of hair he asked about, “My blue hair is not actually professional. Our friend group was playing spin the bottle, and the consequence for not kissing the person it landed on was completing a dare. Mine landed on Thalia and I refused, naturally. I’m not kissing my sister's best friend, especially when that girl is Thalia. Anyways, they dared me to dye the top portion of my hair blue.”

Will smiled at the story. “Your turn.”

Nico smirks, “What’s with the sweaters?”

Will looks down at his sweater and shrugs. “I don’t know. Just my thing I guess. Why do you always wear dark colors?”

Nico looks him in the eyes, devilish smirk on. “I don’t know. Just my thing I guess,” he mocks. 

Will rolls his eyes, “_ Touche _.”

Nico laughs. “If you could get a tattoo, what would it be and where?”

Will thinks a moment, absently taking a bite of ice cream. “Maybe a sun. between my shoulder blades probably. My mom always called me sunshine so… that's all I can think of getting. I’m not huge on body modification when it’s on myself.”

Nico nods, seeming satisfied with the answer. “Your turn.”

Will looks over to Nico, trying to think of a question. “What’s with the eyebrow piercing?”

Nico laughs. “Okay, so, my mama and Bianca went to go get helix piercings together as a mother daughter thing. I, claiming my gayness, included myself on the trip. We went into the parlor and the guy doing the piercings had pictures of all of the piercings he’d done on people taped to the walls. I was looking at them and I saw this really cool eyebrow piercing. I asked Mama if I could get one. She said yes, so I sat in the chair and got a needle shoved in my face.”

Will laughed at the phrasing. “Why does that not surprise me?”

They continued on like that, asking innocent questions of each other. Will learned many things about Nico. His favorite color is not black, like Will had thought, but rather green. Apparently, Nico likes how the color resembles life with its connection to plants and such. Because humans cannot live without the air that plants provide, Nico likes to think of them as the center of life and therefore green, is the color of life. Will also learns what Nico’s favorite sandwich is and that his favorite fruit is a pomegranate. Then, there's the fact that Nico works as a barista downtown on Sundays and the occasional Saturday. Will makes a mental note in his mind to visit him there. 

By the end of their visit to the park, Will feels like he knows Nico better. He feels closer to the boy, and by default, likes him even more. With all the new information Will receives, a new hunger is born. A hunger to know everything about the boy. He wants to know all of his little habits and what makes him agitated. Maybe someday he'll even discover how he can get the boy’s accent to come out more prominently. Maybe Nico will tell him his backstory one day. Will is dying to know how the hell Nico is so skinny and why he always wars longs sleeves or massive amounts of bracelets to cover his wrists. Will wants to know all the pain Nico has ever felt, but he also wants to know the joy. Everything that is _Nico_ interests Will. Maybe one day, he’ll know enough about the boy to satisfy his need, but that day is not today.


	7. 52 Days Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of self harm, depression, and suicide.

* * *

**November 10, Sunday**

* * *

Will doesn’t know where he got the courage to visit Nico at work, but it slowly dwindles the closer he gets to the coffee shop. Part of Will can't wait to see Nico, but the other half is nervous as hell. What if he’s overstepping? What if Nico doesn’t like when his friends visit him at work? Thoughts swarm Will the entire walk downtown. He had started out his walk fairly sure of himself. He knows Nico is his friend, Nico has made sure to tell him that many times since they reached that status. When Will first left the house, he was sure that Nico would be happy to see him. Now, all Will can think about is the possibility of Nico not wanting him there. 

Will’s slightly relieved when he finally reaches the coffee shop, thinking that his thoughts won’t get the best of him now. Before Will can register his movements, he’s opening the door and slipping out of the November cold. 

Will’s eyes scan the shop, seeing that it’s not crowded. There’s really only two other people, one being a woman settled in the back with school books and a man reading a book on the couch. 

The atmosphere is homey. Will decided he likes it. There’s a stage to the right holding an old piano that looks older than Will’s grandmother. Near the stage is a lounge area with three couches. To the left is a seating area that’s abandoned, looking like it’s never really used. Straight forward is the bar and to the right of the bar, past the stage is another seating area where the woman is spread out. 

After taking the room in, Will notices that Nico is nowhere in sight. There’s nobody behind the bar. Will approaches the bar slowly, eyeing the menu as he does so. It scares the shit out of Will when Nico pops up in front of him. 

Will jumps back with a slight yelp, a hand on the bar to support him as he takes a calming breath. Nico’s familiar laugh fills the room. “Sorry. I was on the floor.”

Will laughs. “Why?”

Nico holds a book up, finger slipped into the middle, holding his place. “I was reading.”

Will smiled lightly, scanning Nico up and down. He has his hair pulled back into a small pony-tail in a way that Will can only describe as sexy. Then as a complete contrast, he looks all to cute in his apron and light blue, long sleeve t-shirt. “You’re wearing color…”

Nico looks down to himself, blushing a bit. “Yeah, I uhh-haven't done laundry. This is Jason’s.”

Will laughs, now noticing how baggy the shirt is on Nico’s slim frame. “I like it.”

Nico sets his book on the bar, smiling at the compliment. He slides over and iPad, unlocking it. “Can I get you something?”

Will glances back up to the menu. “What do you recommend?”

Nico leans forward onto the bar. “Do you like coffee?”

Will raises an eyebrow. “This is a _ coffee _shop.”

Nico snorts, nodding. “Yes, but you'd be surprised how many people come in that don’t like coffee.”

Will laughs. “Okay then. I do like coffee, by the way.”

Nico nods, “Okay, what have you tried coffee-wise?”

“Coffee from the pot at home and vanilla creamer.”

Nico sighs, muttering something along the lines of ‘uncultured white boy’ under his breath. “Have you ever had espresso?”

Will shook his head. “Never.”

Nico nods. “In that case, we should work you up to it. We’ll start with a caramel macchiato, which has a double shot in it. Then you can try a John Wayne. When you can handle the John Wayne, we can see if you can handle pure espresso.”

“Whatever you think,” Will smiles. 

Nico rolls his eyes. “After you can handle espresso, I show you the whole other world of tea, starting with a London Fog. I’m sure your southern ass hasn't ever had anything but sweet iced tea.”

Will pulls out his wallet, muttering, “You’re not wrong.”

“One caramel macchiato,” Nico says typing into the iPad, “Whip or no?”

“Eh, why not?” Will says pulling out his card.

Nico nods, sliding the card machine over to him. He turns to begin on the drink, talking as he does so. “So what made you decide to come see your best-est friend ever at work?”

Will answers, “I was bored,” because he certainly cant tell Nico that it’s because he is crushing so hard that things feel muggy when they’re not hanging out. Will is happier around Nico, that much he knows.

Nico laughs, “Well, I’m certainly glad you did. It’s been dead today. I don’t think my book would have lased the rest of my shift.”

Will inwardly does a happy dance. Nico is happy to see him and it feels glorious. “When’s the end of your shift?” Will asks. 

“Two,” Nico says, “But Katie is normally late, so it’ll probably be about two thirty.” Nico turns, cup in hand, placing it in front of Will. 

Will takes the cup, smiling at the way it warms his hand. Nico looks at him expectantly and it takes Will a moment to realize Nico wants him to try the drink. Will brings it up to his lips, taking a sip. The drink is sweet but bitter all at the same time. He feels warmth spread through him as he takes a larger sip. “I like it.”

Nico smirks. “If course you do. It’s a caramel macchiato.”

Will laughs as Nico moves to grab his own drink from under the counter. Will wonders what it is, but doesn’t ask, not wanting another rant about ‘good coffee’. 

As Nico moves to place the drink on the counter, Will watches in slow motion as it tips, spilling all over Nico’s arms. Profanities, both in English and Italian, spill from his lips. Will laughs as Nico shakes his arms out. Liquid spills to the floor as Nico pushes his sleeves up. Will’s smile fades as Nico’s wrists catch the light on some paler skin. Nico doesn’t seem to notice Will looking. Nico has scars on his wrists. Lots of them. 

The profanities stop flowing from Nico’s mouth as his eyes move up to Will’s. Will moves his eyes up to Nico’s. Will’s thoughts must show in his face because Nico’s face pales. He glances down slowly to his arms, gulping when they get there. Nico moves his sleeves back down, still wet and forever stained with coffee. 

“Nico-”

“Please don’t,” Nico says in almost a whisper. Nico’s reaction is way out of what Will thought was Nico. Nico was happy and sociable. He was sarcastic and outspoken. This is not Nico. It’s not a Nico Will likes. He wants Nico happy, and Nico doesn’t look even close to the adjective. “I’m sorry, Will.”

Will shakes his head, not knowing what to say. He doesn’t like seeing Nico like this. So, one of Will’s biggest secrets slip from his lips. “I have them to.”

Nico looks up at him then, eyes sad. Will's thought wander to the similar scars on his thighs. he remembers back to when he made them, thinking it would be okay as long as no one ever saw them. They’re both quiet for a moment, coffee still dripping to the floor. “Can I show you somewhere? After my shift?”

Will finds himself nodding. “Yeah.” 

Nico nods and moves to clean up the spit coffee. Will helps as much as he can, and goes to sit on one of the couches to wait nervously.

* * *

When Nico’ shift is over, he leads Will down to his car, driving out on the highway. Will watches as the city fades, the area becoming more natural. Will doesn’t know how long they drive, but eventually Nico turns off to a county road. It’s rough, the car jolting back and forth on the uneven ground. 

When Nico pulls the car over. Will looks out the windshield to see a green meadow. Will can see where there would probably be wildflowers in the spring. The area is surrounded in orange trees, absent of any fruit. 

Will waits for Nico to begin talking, but when nothing happens after a few minuets, he looks over. Nico’s hands are clasped tightly in his lap, his eyes looking straight out to the field. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Will says. 

“Yes I do,” Nico says quietly. “You deserve to know, Will.”

Will doesn’t know how to react so he turns his gaze to the field, waiting on Nico. 

“It was about two years ago,” Nico begins. “I was depressed. I was still in the closet, and it was very hard for me. At the time, nobody was out at the school, so I felt alone. I was a afraid of how people would react. I thought there was something wrong with me. I wasn’t comfortable with myself in any aspect. I hated my sexuality and... I hated my body. Things declined pretty quickly. I fell onto self harm, I stopped eating... and it helped for a bit. Eventually though, it became to hard. I didn’t want to live. 

“So, I made a plan. I was going to come here. My family used to always come out here and have picnics. I had really good memories here. I wanted to die somewhere beautiful. I left a note to Jason, explaining everything. I didn’t want anybody to think it was their fault. I told him in the letter that I was gay, and that I didn’t want to live like that. I didn’t think I would ever be able to handle the homophobia. I’ve always had my circle of friends, and I was a afraid of that all falling apart after high school. I didn’t want to go out of my comfort zone and live on my own. So, I thought I would just end it before I got too attached. Jason wasn’t going to let that happen though. He went to one of the smartest girls in the school, Annabeth, and had her hack all my accounts and track me cell phone. He found he here, bleeding out. 

“I woke up in the hospital. They made me go into the suicide ward of a mental institution for a minimum of three days. I ended up there for about four months. It all came out then. The depression, the anxiety… the anorexia.They got me on the medication I needed, and things got better. I’m happy now. I still struggle sometimes, especially when I miss a day of my meds, but I found the will to live that I didn't have before.”

Will sits in silence with Nico for a few minuets. Will processes the information. Nico, depression, anorexia. It all comes together in Will’s head, and things begin to make sense. Nico’s small stature, the long sleeves, him never eating. Before Will can stop himself he reaches across the console and grips Nico’s hand. He almost retracts when he realizes what he's done, but he struck with how _right_ it feels. It feels natural to hold Nico's hand, and Nico looks like he really needs it as well. So, Will leaves his hand where it is. Nico looks over to Will, tears prickling his eyes. “This doesn’t change anything, Nico," Will assures. "I understand."

Nico smiles and the tears fall. He grabs Will’s hand back, twining their fingers together. 

Will smiles at their clasped hands. “Thank you for telling me.”

Nico gives a small smile. “I feel better,” he laughs. “I feel lighter.”

Will smiles. Nico smiles back. For the next hour, it's just the two of them, talking and laughing, lightening the mood. They stay in their little bubble, appreciating each other. 


	8. 49 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of update last weekend. I was traveling for thanksgiving and didn't get a chance to write. I did get a chance to finish my outline though, so the chapters should come faster now! Here's the chapter where the bullies get their asses handed to them that I promised a while ago. Nico gets feisty this week!

* * *

**November 13, Wednesday**

* * *

For the first time since Will moved in with his Dad, he felt confident. He doesn’t know what caused it, but he’s glad it happened. If feels good. He laughs out loud, jokes around, and even contributes to lunch room conversations. He's able to be his true self without tensing up. He feels like he did when he was living with his mom, happy and carefree. For the first time, he’s completely comfortable with all the friends as his lunch table. 

Him and Nico are closer too. Ever since last Sunday, they’ve been joined at the hip. Nico gives Will rides to and from school, and sometimes they even stop for ice cream. Nico gets his usual chocolate and Will explores all of the different flavors using the 'close your eyes and point' method that Nico never fails to laugh at.

Things only begin to go bad one day at school right before lunch. Of course, it’s caused by Ethan. Will thought that after Luke had his nose broken by Jason’s sister, that the two would at least left him alone. That didn’t seem to be the case. 

He’s walking to the locker with Nico to his side when a shoulder is shoved into his own. Will stumbles as Ethan’s voice echoes through the halls. “Watch where you’re going, faggot.”

Will’s okay though. He’s ready to brush it off. Keep going. Ignore him. Nico on the other hand… is not. 

Will sees the fire in Nico’s eyes as he turns. Will’s about to stop him- grab his arm, tell him 'no', _something-_ when Nico shoots at Ethan’s back, “Did you just call him a  _ faggot _ ?!”

Ethan turns slowly with an arrogant smirk on his face, “What if I did?”

Will mutters under is breath for Nico to please drop it. He doesn’t want this drama. He doesn’t want Nico  _ hurt _ . It doesn’t stop Nico. 

Nico walks a few paces in front of Will. Ethan meets him in the middle. They’re bumping chest to chest, and Will might find it humorous if it were anybody else. Will begins chewing his thumbnail, a nasty habit he though he had rid himself of.  There’s a crowd surrounding Nico and Ethan as they throw comments back and forth. 

“I might just have to remove your other eye,” Nico growls. 

“As if you could,” Ethan laughs. “You couldn’t lift a fifty pound weight.”

Apparently, this is when Nico has had enough. His left fist flies in an arch as he connects it with Ethan’s jaw. Ethan stumbles back a few feet and Nico takes the time to deliver a kick to his stomach. Ethan’s back clatters against the lockers. He lets out a yell before charging Nico. Nico doesn’t seem to think twice as he jumps, gliding along with what would have been impact. His legs wrap around Ethan’s waist as Nico’s back meets the other side of the hallway. Will winces, but the collision doesn’t seem to effect Nico. 

Instead Nico grabs the side of Ethan’s head and brings his forehead down right on the boy’s nose. Ethan stumbles backwards and Nico releases his hold, falling to the ground with a graceful thump. It takes Will a moment to realize that Ethan is unconscious. 

Will’s eyes meet Nico’s. Nico’s are filled with the fire of adrenaline. Will drops the hand he’s chewing the nail off of. Just as Nico opens his mouth to say something, The crowd bursts open to reveal Jason and Reyna. A second after, Nico’s mother appears. Jason and Reyna rush over to Will. 

Mrs. di Angelo looks from her son to the unconscious student and sighs, crossing her arms. She gives Nico a look that Will’s not sure he’s able to explain. 

Nico gives a guilty smile. “Sorry?”

Will doesn’t get to see the rest of the events play out because Reyna and Jason are leading him away from the crowds. Mrs. di Angelo’s voice echoes down the halls in angry Italian. By the tone of her voice, Will knows he does  _ not _ want to know what she’s saying. 

Jason and Reyna pull him into the student lounge, surprisingly empty. Will sits on the couch, Reyna to his left and Jason to his right. 

They’re silent for a moment before Reyna asks, “Are you okay?”

Will nods, “Just anxious. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Jason places a hand on Will’s shoulder. “And… what happened exactly?”

Will sighs, “Ethan was being a bully and Nico got mad. Things escalated and now Ethan is unconscious and Nico is getting screamed at by his mother.”

Reyna snorts, “Nico will be fine.”

Will furrows his brow. He doesn’t think so. “I don’t want him in trouble because of me.”

Jason chuckles, “Mrs. di Angelo is a pretty cool mom. Once Nico explains, the only trouble he will be in is with the school. They’ll probably bake brownies together when they get home.”

Will laughs. “Yeah, okay.”

“Don’t let Ethan and Luke get to you, Will,” Reyna says softly. It’s strange to hear her speaking so gently. Will’s only ever seen her as a no none-sense type of woman. “The only power they have over you is the power you give them.”

Will gives a small smile at the cliche statement. “I’m okay, guys. Really.”

Jason nods, giving Will a pat on the back. Everybody is silent for a few beats before Will asks. “So where did Nico learn to fight like that?”

Reyna laughs. “He’s been taking classes in self defense since he could walk. He’s pretty mean with a sword too.”

Will laughs, “Why does that not surprise me?”

The three of them laugh and tell stories for the rest of the lunch period. Will feels a lot lighter and less tense than when the lunch period began. He realizes that that's the reason for friends. Honestly, he had never really gotten why he needed friends other than his mom, but he does now. They're not just there to hang out with, or in some cases fall in love with(cough-Nico-cough). Friends are there for you, and the fact that Jason and Reyna would spend their lunch with Will to help him relax makes Will feel warm inside. Having friends feels _good._

When they part ways, its right as the late bell is ringing. Will starts jogging down the hallways, Reyna and Jason having gone the opposite direction.  All of Will’s thoughts about getting to class on time are thrown out the window when he see’s Nico at his locker, packing up his backpack. 

“Nico,” Will says, walking over. 

Nico’s head snaps over, tugging an earbud out. When he see’s Will, he smiles. Butterflies spring up in Will’s stomach at Nico’s reaction. “Hey, Will.”

Will stops next to Nico looking into his locker. It nearly empty. Will’s smile drops. “Did you get expelled?”

Nico laughs, “No, just suspended for a week.”

Will looks down to his feet. “I’m sorry.”

Nico laughs again. “It’s okay Will. This isn’t the first time I’ve gotten suspended for fighting.”

Will looks up to Nico to see that he’s happy. Will would have at least expected him to be a bit grumpy over being suspended. “Are you sure? What’d your mom say about all of it.”

Nico shrugs. “She gets it. She’s not happy about the fight, obviously, but she doesn’t blame me entirely.”

Will bites his lip. “I’m sorry.”

Nico closes his locker and looks up to Will. “Stop apologizing.”

Will sighs. “Sor- I mean, okay.”

Nico smiles, placing a hand on Will’s cheek. Will’s hears nearly stops when he see’s Nico moving closer.  _ He’sgonnakissmehe’sgonnakissme. _ Will’s breathing stops as Nico goes onto the tips of his toes, placing a kiss to Will’s cheek.

Sooo… he wasn’t gonna kiss Will. Well, he technically did, but Will thought it would have been on the lips… If Nico even likes him that way, which he probably doesn't.

Regardless, Will’s entire face flushes as his face splits into a shit eating grin. Nico smiles back before turning down the hallway. Will watches as Nico disappears around a corner. 

Will can’t help but fist bump the air. 


	9. 48 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry this is late, but it's dead week and I've was a bit occupied. Don't freak over this short chapter, there's a longer one coming right after. My OCD wouldn't let me change the format to put two days together, so this week's update is split.

* * *

**November 14, Thursday**

* * *

It seems that before now, Will hadn’t realized how much he relied on Nico during the school day. When he thinks about it, he can’t remember a time after that first week that Nico wasn’t there, walking him to class or smiling ‘goodbye’ to him in the afternoon. 

On Thursday,there’s no Nico in home room, but there is a good morning text along with a picture of Jules-Albert lounged across Nico’s lap in that distinct ‘cat’ way. It made Will smile, but not as much as Nico actually being there usually did. 

Home room goes as usual, with Nico’s mom talking about literary themes and how to successfully write a literary thesis. Will usually loves this class. Then again, he can always hear Nico mutter some sarcastic remark under his breath before his mother glares at him. Today, the class goes smooth, and Will is utterly devastated. 

When Will is at his lockers changing books, Jason comes over with a bright smile and his usual ‘I’m super hot, but I’m not gonna flaunt it’ kind of way. He places a hand on Will’s shoulder that Will can only describe as ‘manly’ and depressingly heterosexual. “Our presentation for Biology is on Monday, so we should get together this weekend and compose ourselves.”

Will closes his locker, turning to face Jason, “Okay, yeah. Are you free Sunday?”

Jason nods, “Yeah. Ten? Coffee shop downtown on Richards Street?”   
Will blinks for a few seconds. That’s Nico’s coffee shop. During his shift. “Y-yeah. That works.”

“Cool,” Jason says as he skips backwards down the hallway, “I’ll text you later.”

Will turns to walk the opposite direction Jason went. He sighs as he navigates the path to his next class. Right about now, Nico would be making a snippy remark under his breath about how ‘that girl’s shoes are way to fancy for nine in the morning’ or ‘that boy needs a massive cup of coffee’.

Who would have thought that the only reason Will  _ enjoys _ school is because Nico’s there? Certainly not him. Or at least, before he was made to go without Nico. You don’t know what you have until it’s gone.  _ Nico’s not gone _ , Will reminds himself. He’s coming back. 

He’s coming back. 


	10. 47 Days Before

* * *

**November 15, Friday**

* * *

Will is fairly surprised to find Nico’s car sitting outside his house after school. He finds a wide smile spreading across his face. Without his permission, just to clarify. 

Will’s Dad is out of town on a business trip-some medical thing in the city. He left that morning and won’t be back until late Sunday night. Will was planning on having a simple weekend with a few pizzas and a good book. Apparently not. 

Will taps on the driver's window, causing Nico to look up from his cell phone. The window rolls down and Will is greeted with the smell of Nico’s pomegranate flavored vape. “You couldn’t have texted?”   
Nico smirks. “I wanted to surprise you. You tend to be easier to persuade when something has messed with your little mental schedule.”

Will laughs, “I don’t have a mental schedule.”

Nico gives him a look that is very clearly supposed to say, ‘Do you really think I’m going to believe that’.

Will sighs, “Okay, maybe I have a rough sketch of my plans in my head for about a weeks advance.”

Nico smiles, “That’s what I thought. Now get in; you’re spending the night at my place.”

Will rolls his eyes, “I can’t. I have chores… and homework.”

“You’re dad won’t know if you save the chores for tomorrow, and I know you’re meeting with Jason on Sunday at the shop to finish your project. You can do your homework then.”

Will wants to protest, but it’s not like he’s going to say  _ sorry, Nico. I can’t do my homework at the coffee shop you work in because there is no way I’m going to be able to focus with your pretty face in my constant line of vision.  _ Instead, he sighs, “Let me pack a bag.”

“I packed you one already,” Nico says.

Will furrows his brows. “The house was locked.”

“You’re window wasn’t,” Nico comments, smiling that wicked smile he always gets when he does something mischievous.

Will gapes. His bedroom is on the second floor. “H-how did you get to my window?”

Nico winks, “Wouldn't you like to know.”   
Will tries not to think too hard about the wink. “Yeah, actually.”

“Just get in,”Nico instructs. 

Will sighs, not seeing the point in arguing. If he argues, Nico might actually let him out of this, and Will can’t have that. So, he gets in the car. As Nico speeds off, Will glances into the backseat to see a bag, easily recognizable as his own. It turns out, Nico had, in fact, packed a bag for him. Will smiles slightly at the thought. 

When Nico pulls into his garage, he hops out of the jeep, grabbing Will’s bag from the back. The two walk up to Nico’s room, settling on the bed. 

“Bianca will be home later with a lady friend,” Nico says. “We’re gonna play truth or drink.”

Will grimaces, looking up to the ceiling. “Like, with alcohol?”

Nico laughs, “Yeah, but don’t worry, I thought about you. There will be alternatives.”

Will looks to Nico out of the corner of his eye, “What  _ kind _ of alternatives?”   
Nico smirks, “The vodka bottle will be filled with water for you so you don’t come across as a wimpy boy. Trust me, if you’re perceived that way, Zoe and Bianca are never going to drop it. Neither of them like vodka anyways. Bianca will go for the tequila and Zoe prefers aged scotch.”

Will laughs at the entire prospect. “Whatever you say, Neeks. How are your parents okay with this?”

Nico gives a weird little hum, “They’re not, but they’re on a date. They’ll get back late, and both of them will have had a few glasses of wine. Mama will pass out shortly after their bed stops squeaking and Dad will be too tired to care even if he does find us. Besides, we’ll be in the basement. It’s unlikely they’ll go down there.”

Will sighed, “Why do I deal with you?”

Nico smiles, rolling so he’s looking down to where Will lays on the bed, using an elbow to prop himself up. Will tries immensely hard not to blush at the slightly domestic position. “Because you love me.”

Will’s heart stops at the statement, but he manages to recover fairly quickly. “I suppose.”

Nico shoots a cheeky grin before plopping back onto the bed beside Will. Will thinks he might die of embarrassment before the night is over.

* * *

Will’s introduction to Zoe goes fairly well for a girl that doesn’t like boys. Will is almost flattered when she comments that he ‘seems less annoying than the typical male’. 

The game is settled at a table in the di Angelo residence basement. Will’s ‘vodka’ is sitting in the center of the table along with a wide assortment of other types of hard liquor. Everybody has a shot glass, Will’s being a souvenir one from Missouri. 

Nico explains the rules to Nico, “Basically, you pick a person and a card. Ask the person the question on the card and they can either answer it or take a shot.”

Will nods, watching as Bianca takes the first turn, asking Zoe the question from the card she drew. “Who was the last person you has sex with?”

Will nearly chokes on his own spit. If he’d have known the questions would be like this, he would have never agreed to even be in the same room as the game. 

Nico chuckles at Will’s reaction while both the girls roll their eyes. Zoe answers, “You, but you already knew that.”

Bianca gives a nod, smiling to herself, and starting a stack of discarded cards. Zoe picks Nico. “What’s the craziest sex position you’ve tried.”

Nico leans back in his chair, sighing. “Ummm, I’m not sure. It probably has something to do with a mirror, though.”

Zoe and Bianca laugh. Will watches in fascination as Nico chooses a card and asks his sister, “Have you ever had sex in or on any of my possessions?”

Bianca bites her lip before reaching for the tequila. 

Nico gapes, “ _ Excuse you! _ ”

Bianca throws a shot back while Nico huffs. 

Nico buries his face in his hands,”Gods, I’ve gotta clean everything now!”

Will laughs, patting Nico on the back. 

Nico looks to Will with a pout. “I’m so upset.”

_ Yes, and it’s adorable _ , Will thinks. Will’s smile fades when Bianca chooses him. He guesses it’s an inevitable event, but that doesn’t mean he has to enjoy it. 

Bianca laughs when she reads the card, “How old were you when you lost your virginity?”   
Nico rolls his eyes as Will fiddles with his fingers, “I haven’t.”   
Bianca raises an eyebrow, “I find that hard to believe.”

It’s Will’s turn to be confused, “Why?”

“Because you’re hot, Will,” Nico pipes in. 

Will looks over to Nico, “You thought I’ve had sex?”   
Nico snorts, “ _ As if _ . For anybody that know you, you  _ scream  _ ‘virgin’.”

Will tries not to focus on the fact that he apparently screams ‘virgin’. Instead his mind wanders back to the ‘because you’re hot, Will’. Nico thinks he’s hot? He definitely never thought of himself that way. He’s always thought his face was to round and that his freckles drew too much attention to be attractive. His mother always told him he was  _ cute _ . He’s lovable. Soft. 

Then, here Nico is calling him  _ hot _ . There’s no way that’s true. He bites his lip watching as Nico studies him. “You really think I’m hot?”   
Nico gives a small smile, nodding. Will thinks he sees Nico’s cheeks turn pink, but he blames it on the bad lighting of the basement. 

The game goes on from there. Will learns entirely too much about sex and all the different things his peers at the table have experienced with it. 

The most memorable question is one that Zoe asks Nico. “When was the last time you had sex?”   
Nico furrows his brow. “Gods, umm. Early October?”

Bianca laughs, “Wow, must be a new record. Something's wrong there.”   
Nico rolls his eyes. “Everything is fine. I just haven’t wanted anything lately.” 

Bianca leans across the table placing her hands on Nico’s face. “Are you sick?”

Nico scoffs and slaps his sisters hands away at the sarcastic remark. “No, I’m fine. I just like somebody right now.”

“Awwww!” Bianca coos. “You have a crush?”   
Nico glares, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. Will can’t help the pain in his chest. Nico has a crush, and it’s probably not Will. Why would it be? Nico is extremely experienced in the sex and relationship department, and Will is… not. There’s no way Nico wants him. 

Nico manages to keep a straight face to Bianca’s puppy dog eyes for a solid minute before giving in. “Ugh! Fine! I have’t had sex because, yes, I have a crush. I don’t want to have sex with somebody and think if  _ him. _ It’s unfair to my partner and my crush.”   
Yeah, Will agrees in his head. That right there is one of the reasons Will really likes Nico. He’s so thoughtful, even though, most of the time, he doesn’t show it. 

“Whooo is it?” Bianca pleads. 

Nico laughs at that. “Nope,” He says popping the ‘p’. “You’re clearance level isn’t high enough for that.”

Bianca pouts, “Not fair. I bet Jason knows.”

Nico smirks, “And so does Reyna.”

Bianca gives a dramatic gasp, feigning death onto Zoe’s shoulder. “The betrayal of my own little brother!”   
Nico rolls his eyes, “The last time I told you about a crush, you told him the next day.”

Will chuckles as Bianca considered the statement in her half drunk state, “Okay, fair enough.”

Eventually, the game ends. It’s around midnight when Will helps Nico up the two flights of stairs to his bedroom. Drunk Nico and tired Nico seem to be very similar, considering how Nico is much like a cat. He leans on Will up the stairs, stretching his arms around as Will supported his weight. 

When they make it to Nico’s bedroom, Nico strips to his boxers and lays under the sheets. Will tries not to let his eyes linger on Nico’s bare skin. Nico has never been wearing so little around him. He’s always worn pajamas. Will guesses Nico doesn’t care to much about his exposure in his drunk state. Will cares though. He doesn’t want to invade Nico’s privacy by studying his nearly naked body. That would be bad. 

Will’s extraordinarily awkward as he brushes his teeth and changes into his pajamas. Nico’s staring at him expectantly when he re-enters the room. He holds the comforter up as an invitation. Will manages to only half look at Nico’s surprisingly muscled abdomen. He’s lean as hell, maybe even malnourished, but he had muscles galore. 

Will smiled awkwardly and crawls beneath the large blanket. He lays on his back, thinking that Nico will just fall asleep next to him. Of course, he wrong. As always. 

Nico curls up onto Will’s chest. Will tries not to seem to out of place as he wraps his arm around Nico. 

“You’re very cuddly,” Will comments. 

Nico hums in agreement, clearly not caring to much. 

There's a few moments of silence before Will manages to gather enough courage to ask, “So who’s your crush?”

Nico seems to burrow deeper into Will’s chest. Will has to resist the urge to sink further into the embrace. “He’s amazing. He’s so pretty.”

Will feels a pang of jealousy over the unknown person. He lets Nico continue. 

“He’s exactly my type. Blonde, blue eyes. He’s got so many freckles.”

Will furrows his brows. Is he Nico’s type? “Like me?”

Nico laughs, “It  _ is  _ you silly.”   
Will’s eyes widen to the ceiling. “M-me?” His mind is racing. Nico likes him? How? He’s so awkward. Nobody  _ ever _ likes him that way. He’s friend material. Strictly. He won’t be able to function in a romantic relationship. He’s awkward enough as it is!

But isn’t this what he wanted? He likes Nico. A lot. Romantically. It’s never occurred to him that Nico might like him _ back _ . He assumed that over time, his crush would fade, and him and Nico would forever be friends. 

Nico’s just said he likes Will… and it’s blowing his mind.

Nico shifts in Will’s arms. “Your so oblivious…”

Will continues looking at the ceiling. He’s afraid that if he looks at Nico, he’ll break down. Will chews his lip. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what. Should he say he likes Nico back? It’s true- he does. “I think I like you too.”

Will waits a moment for Nico to reply, but nothing comes. The next sound Nico makes are quiet snores. Will sighs, glancing down to Nico. He’s only able to see Nico’s form folded against him and a black and blue head of hair. 

Will can taste blood on the lip he’s been chewing on. Nico… likes him. And Will likes Nico. Will thinks it might be bad now that he knows that. Will Nico want a relationship or will he just want sex? Will knows he’s not ready for that kind of intimacy. He doesn’t want to hurt Nico by turning him down, but he also doesn’t want to hurt himself. He wants to be with Nico. He’s just not sure he strong enough. 


	11. 46 Days Before

* * *

**November 16, Saturday**

* * *

When Will wakes, it’s to Jules-Albert pawing at his hair. At first Will is confused, swatting whatever it puling his hair. He’s met with the soft fur of Jules and a soft  _ meow _ . Will moves the cat back down to the floor. 

Nico is once again curled around him. Will smiles lightly before remembering the previous night. Nico had confessed his feelings for Will, and then fallen asleep before Will could respond. Will sighs, detangling himself from Nico’s embrace and crawling out of bed.

Nico grunts, turning to wrap his slim body around his overabundance of pillows. The blankets are curled around his waist, displaying the prominent valley between his back muscles. His shoulder blades jut out, reminding Will how skinny Nico actually is. His skin is somehow olive and pale all at the same time. Will’s never notices before, but Nico had freckles. They’re not as noticeable as Will’s but they’re there, sprinkled across the back of his shoulders. 

Will thinks about what it would be like to wake up with Nico every morning. He feels comfortable with the thought. It’s not completely out of the question, especially considering last night. 

Before Will can let his thoughts get to in depth, he leaves. He makes his way downstairs to the kitchen. He finds Mrs. di Angelo cooking breakfast and Hazel sitting at the small breakfast table, reading and drinking a cup of orange juice. 

Maria smiles at him. “Good morning, Will.”

“Morning,” Will says, try to sound much more lively than he feels. 

Hazel glances up from her book, “When did you get here?”

Will twiddles his thumbs, standing awkwardly between the kitchen and breakfast table. “Last night. Nico insisted I come.”

Hazel laughs, “Figures.”

Will watches as Maria pours a mug of coffee and hands it to him. “Would you take that to Nico, please?”

Will nods, taking the mug, “Sure.”

Mrs. di Angelo smiles warmly before turning back to the stove. “Help yourself to something to drink.”

Will pours himself a glass of apple juice and leaves to take Nico his coffee. When he enters the bedroom, Nico is slowly waking. Will kicks the door shut behind him and approaches the bed. Nico cracks his eyes open. “I smell coffee.”

Will chuckles, “That’s probably because I brought you coffee.”

Nico sits up in the bed, making ‘gimme’ motions to the mug. “You’re the best.”

Will hands him the coffee and sits on the edge of the bed, sipping his juice. He tries not to blush to hard at Nico’s ‘you’re the best’ comment. 

Nico’s hair is an adorable mess. Will really wants to reach out and tame the curl that’s sticking the farthest out, but he manages to restrain himself. He’s almost proud of himself for doing so. 

Will tries to think of a way to bring up the previous night and Nico’s confession. He doesn’t want to seem eager, but he also really wants to know if Nico meant what he said. Nico, as always, brings it up before Will can think of a way to. “I didn’t do anything embarrassing last night did I?”

Will’s eagerness slowly deflates. “You don’t remember?”

Nico takes another sip of coffee. “Everything after the tenth shot is fuzzy.”

Will tried not to seem disappointed. Nico doesn’t remember his confession. He doesn’t remember laying in bed with Will, telling him that he liked Will. Romanticly. Now Will is stuck with the knowledge that Nico may or may not like him, and he doesn't know what to do with it. 

“No, you didn’t do anything embarrassing.” Will finally answers. 

Nico gives Will a smile. “Awesome.” He tips the mug back, ingesting the remains of the coffee. Will wonders how he’s not burned his mouth. 

Nico sets the mug on the bedside table. He throws the blanket back, standing and stretching his arms above his head. Will fails to avert his eyes as Nico’s back arches, showing just how low his boxers sit on his hips. The small article of clothing doesn't leave much to the imagination. Will doesn’t know if he should consider it a blessing or a curse. 

Nico grunts as his back pops, grabbing a towel handing over the his desk chair. “I’m going to shower.”

Will tries very hard not to think about Nico in the shower-naked with hot water running down his body.  _ Nope _ , definitely not going to think about that. 

Nico’s out of the room by the time Will manages to say, “Okay.”

Will stares down into his apple juice after Nico is gone, thinking about the last few hours. He’d seen Nico drunk. Nico had confessed he had feelings for Will, but he was drunk so there’s no way to know for sure if he  _ actually _ likes Will or if it was just drunk mumbo-jumbo. Nico doesn’t even remember the occurrences of the previous night, so he’s stuck with information he has no idea what to do with. 

In conclusion, Nico may or may not like him. As Will thinks about that, he mutters into the empty room, “Well, fuck.”

* * *

When Nico comes out of the shower, he dresses and leads Will downstairs. Will has a very awkward exchange with Nico’s father over the scrambled eggs that he doesn’t really want to acknowledge. 

Will plays video games with Nico for the remainder of the day. They don’t talk about anything in particular until the end of the day when Will mentions going home. 

Nico shakes his head, killing a few people on the large television screen. “Stay the night again. I can take you to the coffee shop in the morning to meet with Jason.”

Will sighs, knowing he’ll probably loose the argument.”I suppose.”

Nico tosses a grenade in the game. “Perfect.”

Will doesn’t know how much more of sharing a bed with Nico he can endure before he spontaneously combusts from frustration. He has Nico, but he can’t  _ have  _ him, and it’s infuriating. 

Despite his personal problems, he falls asleep with Nico in his arms, thinking that maybe one day, he’ll be able to do this as Nico’s boyfriend. 


	12. 45 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, our WiFi is back and I can finally post the chapter I've had written for like ever.   
Merry Christmas, ya'll.

* * *

**November 17, Sunday**

* * *

This time when Will wakes, it’s not before Nico, which is a first for him. He wakes up to rustling in the room. The light is still off, but he can see Nico’s form in the darkness, pulling pants on by his dresser.  Will glances over to the alarm clock, groaning when he sees the time. “Nico, its four thirty!"

Nico just chuckles, walking over to the bed. He takes a mug on the nightstand and brings it to his lips. “Thus, why I’ve already had three cups of coffee.”

Will turns back into the pillow, trying not to like the fact that it’s covered in Nico’s scent. “But, why?”

Nico busies himself around the room as he says, “I work the opening shift, so I have to be there at five to prep the opening at six. I have to get up at four and try to wake myself up.”

Will nuzzles back into the bed, “Sucks for you.”

Will can practically  _ feel _ Nico rolling his eyes. “Suck for you too, Will. We leave in ten.”

Will glares into the darkness, “I didn’t sign up for this.”

Nico laughs, “Yes, you did. You just forgot to read the fine print.”

Somehow, Will manages to be seated in the passenger side of Nico’s Jeep in seven minuets time. He’s tired, but slowly waking. Nico pulls out of the driveway, turning up the music as he does so. 

The ride is done in relative silence. Will spends the majority of it looking out the window. He watches as the scenery fades from rural to city. Will has been in many cities before. He’s never really liked any of them. New York is okay, but he certainly doesn’t want to live here for the rest of his life. He’d much rather live in a small town where people are somewhat polite, even if it’s only because everybody knows everybody. 

Will notices Nico pull into a parking garage, wiggling in his seat to pull his wallet out of his pocket. He watches as Nico pulls a card out, letting the machine scan it. It’s not a credit card, so Will assumes it’s some sort of parking pass. 

Nico pulls into the parking garage, navigating himself into a parking spot. This particular spot is reserved with a sign of the coffee shop’s logo. 

Nico shuts the car off and climbs out,slipping his keys into his pocket. Will follows. The walk to the shop takes about ten minuets. When they get there, Nico unlocks the place, ushering Will inside and out of the cold. 

Will tugs on the stings of his sweater, “Am I allowed to be in here?”

Nico flips on the lights, making his way behind the counter. “My boss is laid back. As long as you don’t broadcast that I let you in here he’s cool.”

Will nods, walking up to the counter. Nico is clocking in and setting the register up. 

Nico is smiling as he looks at the actions of his hands. “You can nap on the couch, ya know.”

Will bites his lip. “I’m to awake now.”

Nico chuckles. “Well, in that case, you should go get the pastries out of the back.”

Will goes back to fidgeting with the hem if his sweater. “Okay.”

Nico nods to the back. “Come behind the counter and follow the curve back into the stock room. You’ll see them sitting back there.”

Will nods, gnawing on his lip as he walks into the ‘employees only’ space. He does as Nico said, following the narrow space back until he reaches the stock room. He sees the pastries sitting on the counter. He grabs the Tupperware boxes, making his way back to Nico. 

The nest hour passes in similar fashion. Nico has Will babysit the coffee as is brews as he sets up the coffee grinder and makes sure everything is sufficiently stocked for the day. 

When it nears six, Nico tells Will to go turn on the open sign. 

Will feels a sense of importance as he flips the little switch leading to the open sign. It lights up into the still dark morning, shining neon. Will also gets to unlock the doors. 

For the next few hours, Nico serves coffee while Will settles onto the couch facing Nico, working on his homework. He finishes up a book report for Mrs. di Angelo’s class, and all the reading. He’s almost done with his Geography assignment by the time Jason walks in. 

Jason gets his coffee as Will pulls out their biology assignment. 

When Jason walks over, he hands Will a cup, “Nico said to give this to you.”

Will looks up to the counter to see Nico watching him, eyebrow piercing reflecting the light harshly. Nico gives a flirty wink that has Will blushing. He tries to hide his flushed cheeks by bringing the cup up to his lips. He’s met with a strange combination of chocolate and coffee. He likes it. 

He meets Nico’s eyes again with a small smile. 

Will’s reminded that Jason is watching the exchange when the jock clears his throat. Will blushes harder as he turns away from Nico. 

Jason shoots him a knowing smile as he rummages in his backpack. “What?” Will feigns.

Jason chuckles. “You two are so gone for each other.”

Will chokes on the concoction Nico made him. “Huh?”

Jason rolls his eyes. “You like him, he likes you. I don’t see why you two are still dancing around each other.”

Will looks down to his hands. He doesn’t want to deny it, he’d be lying if he did that, and Will never liked lying. He sucks at it. “I don’t think he likes me that way.”

Jason gives him an incredulous look. “I didn’t peg you as dense.”

Will huffs to himself, looking down to his chocolate coffee. “Rude.”

Jason rolls his eyes once more. 

They get to work after that. They work they’re doing isn’t overly hard, but it’s tedious. They finish up organizing their report, arranging it to make is as coherent as possible. It lunch time when they finish, and Will is starving. 

Jason call Reyna and have her bring takeout for him, Will and Nico. 

When she gets there, Nico practicality jumps over the counter to greet her at the door. Will has never seen him so exited over food that wasn’t Alfredo or ice cream. Nico basically jumps Reyna, taking the bags out of her hands to set on a table. Will and Jason approach said sable, and by the time they’re there, Nico is already shoveling lo mein into his mouth. 

The shop is empty except for the four of them, and Will is silently thankful for that fact because he can sit by Nico at the table. If there were customers, Nico would be behind the counter still and that’s no fun. 

The food is distributed and conversation begins. 

“What if an author died right in the middle of a best selling series?” Nico wondered. 

Jason and Reyna laughed as Will furrowed his brow. “What?”

Nico made hand gestures as he swallowed his food. “Imagine: somebody is writing a really popular, best selling series. The last book they release has a cliff hanger and while they’re writing the sequel, they die and nobody will ever know what happens next.” 

Will sighs, looking at the smile pulling at Nico’s lips. “You can be really morbid at times, ya know?” 

Nico’s smile grows as he twirls more noodles around his chop sticks. “I know.”

The conversation shifts to colleges and Will listens to Jason gush about his early acceptance to a college in San Francisco because of football, and Reyna talks about all of the fitness programs that the same college has so she can be a personal trainer. Will asks Nico what he wants to do and the question is returned with a shrug. “I don’t know. Maybe business or something, but as far as what college, I’ve got no idea. What about you?”

Will looks down at his food as he answers, “I've always wanted to be a doctor.”

“That suites you,” Reyna comments, “But you might wanna work on the whole ‘talking to people thing’.”

Will sighs, “Yeah I know.”

It’s not long before Nico has to go back behind the counter and Will, Reyna, and Jason pack up all the food. When the table is returned to it’s initial state, Reyna kisses Jason goodbye, leaving Will alone with the other blonde. They settle back onto the couch, adding that last few touches to their project. 

When that’s done, Jason waves goodbye to Will, leaving Will alone with Nico and an older woman knitting on the ouch adjacent to Will. 

Will gathers his thing up and approaches the counter where Nico is perched on a stool, reading. 

“Wacha reading?” Will asks. 

Nico looks up to him, surprised slightly by Will’s sudden appearance. Will thinks it must be a good book if Nico didn’t notice him walking up. “It’s uhh.. _ The Odds of Loving Grover Cleveland _ .”

Will laughs, “The Persistent Grover Cleveland.”

Nico chuckles, “No, it’s just an average-maybe-schizophrenic-teenager that carries the name.”

“Well, is it good?”

Nico thinks a moment. “I like it so far.”

Will stands there for a few more moments awkwardly before Nico asks, “My shift ends in an hour. I can give you a ride home?”

Will nods, “Thanks. It’s kind of cold to walk.”

Nico chuckles. “A bit yeah.”

There's a few more awkward moments before Will once again,  _ awkwardly _ goes to sit back on the couch. He browses Tumblr for the remainder of the hour, and soon enough, him and Nico are walking back to the parking garage. 

As Nico drives Will home, Will can’t help but think about The past month. In such a seemingly short span of time, he’s made friends. Good friends, that he’s minimally nervous around. He’s got a crush, that he thinks may or may not like him back considering a single drunk confession, and he’s coming out of his shell. He’s not scared of people saying ‘hi’ to him anymore. He thinks that if a stranger came up to ask him the time, he might not flinch. He looks to Nico, thinking that maybe the boy with dark hair is the reason why. Nico is so  _ out there _ . He’s confident and sexy. He pushes Will’s limits, and Will maybe pushes back. He hopes that one day, the whole ‘liking Nico’ issue will resolve itself, hopefully in the form of a relationship. But for now, he thinks he’s okay with quiet car rides beside his best friend. 


	13. 41 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! Ya'll know how busy Christmas and New Years can be. It was one thing after another, but I'm back!   
And gosh guys, we're nearly at 100 kudos! I'm so exited. Thank ya'll for sticking with me through my crappy updating schedule!

* * *

**November 21, Thursday**

* * *

On Thursday morning, Will walks into homeroom to see Nico at his usual desk, sitting in his usual position: combat boots propped on the desk, a book perched in his lap. Will can’t help the bright smile at seeing Nico for the first time in days. Honestly, the last few days of school have been outrageously boring; there was no Nico to make any snide comments or sarcastic remarks. 

Will takes a seat beside the boy. Nico looks up, smile in place. “Hey, Will.”

Will pulls his books out. “Hi.” 

Nico returns to his book and Will makes sure he has all of his homework with him. Nico asks, keeping his eyes on the book, “Do you ever think about how we basically stole the rainbow from the Christians?”

Will raises his eyes from his backpack, staring straight ahead, thinking about the strange question just asked. He honestly can’t comprehend how Nico’s thought process brings him to these questions. Will finally looks over, “What?”

“The rainbow,” Nico clarifies. “Gay pride and stuff.”

“Yeah, I got that much,” Will laughs, amused at the subject matter. “We didn’t steal it.”

Nico closes his book, bringing his feet back down to the ground.  _ Oh _ , Will thinks.  _ So this is a serious discussion now. _ “The rainbow is  _ supposed _ to symbolize God’s promise to never destroy humanity using a worldwide flood. Ya know, the whole ‘Noah’ ordeal. Now, it’s for gay pride. We stole it.”

Will scoffs. “We did not. The flag was made in the late seventies. Each color symbolizes something. It’s just a coincidence.”

Nico furrows his brow. “Why didn’t they just put it in a different order?”

Will shrugs. “Maybe they were OCD.”

Nico seems to take the answer. “Still. I like the idea that we stole it from them.”

“Of course you would.” Will laughs. “Not all Christians are bad you know.”

“Yeah?” Nico says picking his book back up.

Will nods. He knows this for a fact. “My mom is Christian. She’s the best person I know.”

Nico looks to Will at that. “She didn’t hate you- for being gay?”

Will shakes his head. “No. She’s always been supportive. She says that the lifestyle is not for her, but that she loves me and she always will.”

Nico smiles at that. “Your mom sounds great, Will.” 

Will smiles back to Nico. “She is.”

Class is called into session then and Will turns his attention to Nico’s mother. 

The morning continues on. Nico walks Will to his next class and then meets him outside the door when it’s over to walk his to third period. When it comes time for Biology, Will sits in his usual spot next to Jason. 

Jason, of course, smiles. “Hey, Will. What are your plans for Saturday?”

Will sets his backpack down, pulling out his books. How could he possibly have plans when his only close friends include Nico and Nico’s friends? It’s not like he has another friend group that Jason’s not a part of. “Nothing, why?”

Jason twiddles his pen, a nasty habit that drives Will absolutely insane. “Nico has a really big belt test and we’re all planning to surprise him there.”

Will looks over, confused, “A what?”

“A belt test, for karate.”

“Nico does karate?” Will asks, already thinking about the day that Nico handed Ethan his ass in the hallway. 

Jason nods. “He think’s he just doing a stripe test, but really it’s his junior black belt test.”

Will is even more confused now. He knows almost nothing about the karate belt process- he wasn’t even aware they had stripes? “Huh?”

Jason turns to Will more straight on to explain. “Nico’s been in karate since he was seven. He’s been afraid of this test for years because it’s like- super hard. So, everybody, including his instructor, has lied to him and told him it’s a stripe test to he doesn’t get nervous and flunk. We all know he’s capable, it’s just getting it out of him.”

Will nods along. He honestly can’t imagine Nico ever being nervous. He’s always been so confident. Will has never even seen the boy think twice about something. He’s flirty and daring, and Will truly can’t remember a time that Nico was anything but. Nico being nervous is foreign to him, and he’s slightly curious as to what it looks like. Will asks, “What exactly is a stripe test?”

Jason hunkers down to explain, “Stripes go on the belt to show how far along they are on that level. Usually there’s about four stripes for each belt. Right now Nico has a brown belt with two stripes, but the instructor thinks he’s ready to test for the junior black belt because he’s progressed more over the last few months than the others in his class.” 

That’s not a surprise to Will. Nico has always seemed very athletically capable. “And everybody's going to come watch?”

Jason nods. “And go eat after.”

Will shrugs. “Okay.”

The class is called to attention then and Will is left with his thoughts. He thinks about the upcoming event that he’s just agreed to attend and smiles. He really can’t wait to see Nico all ‘macho man’.

* * *

When Will gets home, he finds his dad working at the dining room table, in what Will likes to call his ‘doctor zone’. He only notices Will when he drops his backpack in it’s usual spot against the wall. Apollo looks up at the  _ thump _ . 

“Hey, Will,” He says. “I ordered pizza. It should be here in a bit.”

Will nods, walking into the living room. Over the weeks he’d been living with his dad, he’s learned that when Apollo orders take out, it means he has a lot of work to do. That means Will gets to eat in his room, which is totally fine with Will. He’s never liked sitting down to eat with only two people. He thinks it’s awkward, especially when that person is father whom he doesn’t know to well. 

When Will was traveling with his mother, they would either eat casually in the tour buss, or the entire group would go out. This included her band, the sound men, and the group Will likes to call the ‘muscle’. They had all become one massive family over the years, and Will’s still not entirely used to being fifty percent of a family. 

As if on que, Will’s phone rings. He smiles when he sees the caller ID, answering immediately. “Mom!”

“Hi, baby,” Naomi says as Will climbs the stairs to his bedroom. “How are you?”   
Will smiles. “I’m good, Mom. How’s the road?”

“It’s so different without you, Will.” She sighs. “I miss you so much.”

Will makes it to his bedroom, plopping down onto the bed. “I miss you to, Mama.”

“Tell me about school,” Naomi says happily. “Have you made friends?”

Will instantly thinks of Nico. “Yeah. School is awesome and I’ve made so many friends. They’re great, Mom.”

Will can hear his mother smiling on the other end of the line. He knows the on the other side of the line, probably sitting on the couch or something, grasping the locket around her neck. He still remembers that Mother’s Day right after he turned ten, the first time he was able to buy his mother a with with his own money. The locket has a picture of them from when he was four. 

“Tell me about them.”

Will bites his lower lip, thinking about how he could possibly describe Nico. Or Jason. Or Reyna. God knows there’s no words for Leo’s personality.”Well, there’s Jason, who’s a jock. He’s nice though. He’s dating Reyna, who’s a no-nonsense kind of girl.”

Naomi laughs at that. Will joins in, “You’d probably like her. Then there’s Leo. He’s a firecracker. Hazel is the youngest in the group. She the adopted sister of Nico and Bianca. Nico and Bianca are both half Italian and gay. Nico’s great, Mom. He’s my best friend.”

Naomi chuckles, “You seem really taken with this Nico fellow.”

Will finds himself blushing into the empty room. “Maybe.”

Naomi lets out an exited sound, “I’m so happy for you, Will. You sound happy.”

Will thinks about it. He is. He’s so happy. Of course, he still misses his mom, but ultimately, he’s glad he’s here. He has friends, and a crush. He’s much more sociable than when he was on the tour buss, and while he misses the familiarity, he doesn’t wish he was back there. 

“I was thinking...” his mother starts. “I already talked to your father about this, I was thinking about coming down for Thanksgiving.”

Will smiles, sitting up in his bed from the excitement. He bounced in his knees using the mattress to get out is excitement. “Really?!”

Naomi laughs. “Yes. Apollo has offered me the spare bedroom. I’ve got three days cleared out before I got back to touring.”

Will laughs into the phone. “I can’t wait!”

Naomi and Will talk for the better part of the hour before she has to go, but Will feels like he’s on cloud nine, even as they end the call. He can’t wait to hug his mom again. He’s missed her so much. 

He thinks about the only day- tomorrow- he has until they get out a week for Thanksgiving break. He thinks it’s going to be a good week. 


	14. 39 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah, look at that. Two updates this week! You can think my insomnia for this longer-than-usual chapter! Yay!
> 
> TRIGGER: a small mention of Nico's scudded attempt and depression spell.
> 
> Also, I now have a tumbler guys! Yay, I've finally gotten with the program. My user is headbangin-fangirl, and I think my ask box is always open, but I'm not entirely sure now that works yet. I think the blog is mostly going to be Solangelo and Bughead, maybe some weird fandoms in there. Fell free to send me prompts!
> 
> Anyways, here's your chapter with the full extent of Bad Ass Nico...

* * *

**November 23, Saturday**

* * *

On Saturday, Jason picks Will up in his minivan, which amuses Will to no end. Who would have thought that the star football player drove a _ mini-van _? Jason has the thing painted a light blue, which Will thinks suits him well. The bumpers are black along with the interior. 

Will is seated in the back with Leo, while Reyna sits shotgun. Will can't help but smile when he sees Jason grab Reyna’s hand over the console. _ They are the most adorable power couple ever _, Will thinks. 

When they arrive at the studio in downtown, Will immediately spots Nico. He’s in the center of the room, where the floor is padded. He’s wearing black joggers and a tight t-shirt with the studio’s logo on it. He’s got a water bottle in his hands as he talks to a girl that dressed similar to him. 

Surrounding what Will would call the arena are folding chairs that have obviously only been pulled out for the event. The four of them slide into the row next to Nico’s family. Will is left sitting next to Reyna with one empty seat separating him from the aisle. 

Will focuses his eyes back to Nico. He’s laughing with the girl. Maybe in another world Will would be jealous, but Nico is so obviously gay, he doesn’t think this girl is anything to worry about. Not that it’s any of his business. It’s not like Nico is his. 

Nico’s eyes flash to the side and connect with Will’s. It’s not for long though. Nico’s eyes trail down the seats occupied by his friends. Will watches as his nostrils flare. 

Nico walks over, clearly determined. He leans over the empty seat, fuming, “What are you lot _ doing _ here?”   
Will sputters, gesturing to Jason. 

“Calm down, Nico,” Reyna says. “We’re here to support you.”

Reyna and Nico have a short staring match before Nico’s eyebrow-the pierced one- twitches. “Fine.”

Nico straightens up. Will sees a tall man walking up behind Nico. He’s dressed in black jeans and a dark button down, all neatly starched. His eyes are black and his hair is somehow even blacker than black. Will is stuck with a sense of familiarity, but he’s sure he’s never seen the man before. Will taps Nico’s shoulder, pointing behind him, seeing that the stranger is bee-lining for Nico. 

Nico turns and nearly jumped out of his pants. “Thanatos!”

Will watches as Nico jumps into the man’s arms, climbing up him like he was a tree. Will is confused to say the least. 

First of all, who is this person that Nico is climbing and why has Will never heard of him? Second of all, who the hell names their kid _ Thanatos _. That’s basically begging them to grow up and look all intimidating, which obviously worked considering this man. He looks scarier than Nico when he rants in Italian. 

Nico is set down, only to punch the man in the arm. “What are you doing here? This is just a stripe test!”  
The man, Thanatos, shrugs. “Can I not support my baby brother?”

Will didn’t know Nico had an older brother. It’s not surprising now, looking at the obvious similarities. Honestly, Thanatos is a spitting image of Hades himself, of course, that’s leaving out the man bun his hair is slicked back into. 

Nico’s arms cross as a near pout comes to his lips. “I’m not a baby.”

“Sure you’re not.” Thanatos shoots back.

Nico is called to the center then, turning one last time to shoot daggers at everybody. Before Will knows it, Thanatos is sitting in the chair next to him. Will tries not to be nervous, but he may be the most scary-looking dude Will has ever had sit three inches from him. Thanatos turns to him instantly, holding out a hand to shake. 

Will does, hoping his hand doesn’t seem to sweaty. 

“You must be Will.”

Will gapes, “How d-did you-”

“Nico talks about you a lot during our weekly calls,” Thanatos answers. “He’s very taken with you.”

Will blushes at, deciding that it’s useless to attempt to conceal it. He also doesn't really know how to reply to that. Nico talks about him to his older brother? Why hasn’t Will ever heard of his brother? “I-I’m sorry?” _ I’m sorry?! _ Will thinks, _ what kind of response is that? _

Thanatos laughs. “Wow, you really are awkward.”

Will tries not to take offense to the comment. He is awkward, and he probably always will be around new people. 

He’s saved from further embarrassment as the testing is commencing. Will spies Nico standing straight, hands clasped behind him, shoulder to shoulder with all the other kids in a line to the side. 

They start with some call and response that Will is all too confused to understand. After a few minutes, they all receive a command in a language that Will doesn’t know. All of the students pair off to spar, grabbing practice pads. 

Nico is first in his spar with one of the girls. The instructor calls out different kicks and punches, and one-half of the pairs deliver them. 

Will is captivated in the way that Nico’s body moves. It’s fluid and stiff all at the same time. Will can clearly see his muscles working under tight clothing. Will is almost sad when they’re made to trade spots. 

When the sparing is done, the kids are commanded to line up again. When they’re all lined up the instructor grabs some practice pads and calls Nico over. 

Nico seems confused but obeys. The instructor calls out things for Nico to do. Nico follows the instructions. Will watches as a sweat forms to his brow. Will’s eyes scan the room to see all of the other kids confused and whispering to each other. The parents are to. Will catches the drift that this is Nico’s publicly performed private test for his junior black belt. 

Will’s attention is drawn to where the instructor is commanding Nico to so a specific kick over and over again. Nico is spinning, twisting and kicking the pad over and over again. 

“Harder.”

Nico kicks again.

“Harder”

Kick

“Harder!”

Nico nearly screams as he kicks the life out of the pad, ripping the seam with the impact. The instructor nodes, having him form back into the line. 

Will’s eyes scan Nico’s body. Nico definitely knows _ something _ is up now, but clearly he doesn’t know what exactly. Judging by what Jason said, Nico would be severely nervous if he knew this was a junior black belt test- the test he’s been fearing for years. That’s why they’ve lighten his nerves by telling him it’s a stripe test. Right now, Nico seems more agitated than nervous, so he definitely hasn’t caught on to what’s going on. Honestly, Will wouldn’t either if he was under as much physical stress as Nico is right now. 

Nico stands in line, painting with beads of sweat rolling down his temples. Will see a few of his muscles shaking already. He’s obviously worn out from the fifteen minutes of one-on-one with the instructor. 

The instructor has each student choose a person from the audience to hold strips of wood for them to break. Nico chooses Thanatos. Thanatos settles with Nico fairly close to the group- close enough that Will can hear what they're saying. However, any encouragement that Thanatos gives is in Italian, so Will doesn’t understand any of the words from his mouth.

The instructor tells them they can break the board in any way the want. Nico has Thanatos place the boards in a position comfortable for himself and he gets in position to hit them. Will watched as Nico eyes the boards as if they’re the enemy. _ It’s probably a good mind set considering he’s about to have to break them _, Will thinks. He slowly touches his hand to the boards a few times like a golfer calculating their next swing. 

When given the ‘go’ Nico’s hand plows through the board. All of the other kids are told to line up again, except for Nico. The instructor stacks three boars on top of eachother, settling them with Thanatos. Nico looks borderline annoyed. “Huh?”  
The instructor gestures for Nico to break the boards. Nico huffs, turning and glaring at the boards now as if they had offended him in some way. Nico positions them again backing up a step. Nico’s eyes flash to the side and connect with Will. 

Will thinks maybe Nico wants some encouragement so he flashes a thumbs up and a smile the he hopes doesn’t look to awkward. A small smile plays at Nico’s lips as he does a weird step thing and kicks the boards, breaking all three of them. 

People cheer and Nico looks proud of himself, as if he didn’t think he could do it. Will totally knew he could, of course. 

Nico goes back to the line where the instructor tells them to all do a hundred squats. Will winces at the sheer thought. He assumes it’s something about endurance, but still. _ Ouch _. 

Each of them begins counting. Nico is staring purposely at the floor, looking like he wants to die. But the eightieth squat, he’s struggling. Will feels sorry for him honestly, but as least Nico could be comforted by the fact that his ass will look amazing afterward. Nico’s eyes look up to the Will and Will gives a wide smile that he hopes looks encouraging. 

Nico has obviously sweat through his clothes now. He look’s _ soaked _. His hair clings to his neck and forehead where a few strands have escaped the ponytail that was once tight and neater than Will had ever seen Nico have it before. Nico’s face is scrunched, but Will keeps smiling.

Nico always seemed to like it when Will smiled. Maybe that would help a bit. 

Nico gets through it of course, and him, along with all of the other kids look absolutely _ done. _

Nico shoots Will a smile smile as their line is reassembled. Will thinks it’s done, but the instructor grabs the practice pads and calls Nico over again. He does the call and repeat thing again, only Nico now looks mad as hell. All seems to be going okay before Nico gets to a high jumping kick thing. He does it well the first time. The second time, the pad is raised higher. Then higher again for the third. For the fourth, the instructor walks over to Nico, leveling the pad even higher- at the same level of Nico’s head. 

Nico looks furious. A few ‘ohh’s come out of the audience at the sheer implication of what Nico was about to have to do. 

“Oh my God,” Reyna mutters next to him. 

Will’s eyes stay on Nico as he takes a few deep breaths before jumping and kicking the pad as hard as he can, knocking it out of the instructors hands. 

Will is shocked when the instructor lunges at Nico, hands going around his neck. Gasps sound, but Nico easily maneuvers his arms through the instructor’s and forces them off of him. Will soon realizes that this is part of the test, and is relieved that this wasn’t the instructor lashing out. 

They go through a few more choke hold scenarios and ways to escape a hold from behind. 

It’s not long before the instructor stops, holding out a hand for Nico to shake. Nico does so, but freezes when the instructor says, “Congratulations on your junior black belt, Nico.”

Nico stares for a moment before turning to his family. “YOU TOLD ME THIS WAS A STRIPE TEST!”

* * *

Once Nico is showered and many photos are taken by his mother, the massive group goes out to eat at Olive Garden. They were taken to what was the di Angelo’s usual reserved spot with their favorite waitress. Will later learns that the di Angelo’s always sit in that section because the waitress that works it also speaks Italian and none of them have to worry about ‘Englishing’ properly. 

Will is sat between Nico and Jason. Across the table for immediate, polite conversation is Thanatos and Bianca. Reyna sits at the head of the table, holding Jason’s hand on the corner of the table. Once everybody is settled down and food is ordered, conversation starts to flow. 

“Congratulations, Nico,” Thanatos says. “How does it feel?”

Nico takes a sip of his tea- unsweetened, which Will can’t understand because it tastes like dirty water- and sighs. “It feels like every muscle I have is protesting.”

The group laughs at that. “I’m definitely shoving you in front of me if we ever get mugged,” Jason says. 

Everybody agrees with the statement as Nico groans. Will continues laughing along with the group, trying to seem as socially acceptable as he can be. It’s not so easy once the conversation slips to him. 

It’s Thanatos that makes the comment. “Well, I can say that it’s good to finally be putting a face with the infamous Will Solace that Nico has been going on for about the past month.”

Both Will and Nico blush at that. Nico is more straightforward with his thoughts on the comment, as always. “Shut up!”

Thanatos raises his hands in mock surrender. “Oh no! Don’t beat me to a pulp with you’re sore muscles that I’m sure won’t scream in protest!”

Nico glares as the table laughs again. Will watches amused as the brothers switch flawlessly into Italian over the table, obviously bantering. It’s only stopped when Maria snaps something to them that Will thinks has to do with table manners. Nico and Thanatos obviously begin blaming each other before Nico’s father cuts in. “ENGLISH, _ please!” _

Everybody is silent then as they all look to Hades. Hades releases a sigh. Apologies are mutterd from the two brothers as Maria merally sighs. Will leans down into Nico’s ear. “Does your dad not speak Italian?”

Nico answers back in a slightly stronger accent than usual, probably due to banter with his brother. “He does, but he’s not entirely fluent. He can’t understand us when we talk to fast and it frustrates him to no end.”

Will nods at the information and conversation returns to normal. 

The meal is a long one, and Will learns a lot about Nico’s apparent brother in the time. He’s quite a lot older than Nico Bianca, and Hazel, coming in at twenty seven. He’s also apparently Maria’s anchor baby. She had him with Hades when she came to America for her studies, and ended up gaining citizenship through his birth. She then married Hades a few years later and had Bianca and Nico, adopting Hazel some time later. 

It also turns out that Nico and Jason are cousins. Hades apparently has two brothers, one of which is Jason’s dad. Will was interested in the new piece of information.

By the end of the meal, Will was well versed in all things ‘di Angelo family history’.

After everything was paid for, Jason took Reyna and Leo home, while Thanatos took Bianca and Hazel. Nico’s parents took another car, living Will and Nico alone in his Jeep. 

On the ride to Will’s house, Will finally works up the courage to ask, “Why didn’t you tell you had a brother?”  
Nico sighs, not taking his eyes off the road. “I guess I just didn’t think about it.”

Will watches Nico as he drives. Nico is always so concentrated when he drives, even during conversation. Most of the time he has both hands on the wheel and his eyes hardly leave the road. Will smiles at the thought of Nico being overly anal about his driving, even if he does sometimes push the speed limit. 

“He instantly knew who I was,” Will comments. “He said you talked about me in your weekly calls.”

Nico smiled a bit at that. “Yeah. I tell him everything. I’m close with my sisters of course, but sometimes they just don’t get it the way he does. He’s gay to, though not as openly. I’ve always been really close to him.”

“How many years are between you two?” Will asks. 

“A little over ten,” Nico says, laughing. “I remember I was five when he brought home a girlfriend. Gods I hated her. After dinner that night I remember going to his room. I always loved his room because it was so much cooler than mine, and that’s always important for a five year old- having the _ cool bedroom _.

Anyways, I asked him if he loved her and he explained to me that he was gay and just with her because she was lesbian. They were hiding it together. They were ‘together’ until he graduated. That was the first time I'd ever heard the term ‘gay’ but I kind of knew from then on that it applied to me to.

Over the years, we kept our sexualities a secret together until my whole issue happened with- my _ attempt _. I think it’s why we’re so close. He came out to our family while I was in the hospital so that we could go through ‘coming out’ together.”

Will smiles as the story. “He sounds really great Nico.”

Nico nodes. “He is.”

Nico pulls in front of Will’s house parking in the driveway. “Have a good night, Will.”  
Will smiles, “You to, Nico.”

Before Will knows it, Nico is closing the space between them, placing a kiss on Will’s cheek. Will’s skin tingles at the contact and he can’t help the blush and smile that comes with it. It’s the second kiss Nico has given him on the cheek. Will automatically thinks back to Nico’s drunk confession about liking him, but quickly pushes it away. Friends kiss each other's cheeks, right?

“I’ll see you later?” Nico asks.

Will nods, “Yeah.”

Nico pulls back and they stare at each other for a few more moments before Will exits the car, closing the door with a click. He watches as Nico drives away. He’s left with a hand in the air, waving as the Jeep fades off down the road. 


	15. 35 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm so sorry. I got massive writers block. Then, right when I got inspired again and completely rewrote my plan for the next few chapters, I had to get my wisdom teeth out. (All four of them, btw) I was holed up in bed for a week in pain, not wanting to wake enough to write. BUT, I'm back now! So sorry for the wait. There's another chapter coming directly after this one. I'll have it up as soon as it's edited, so keep a look out. It shouldn't take more than an hour.

* * *

**November 27, Wednesday**

* * *

Naomi comes into town the Wednesday directly before Thanksgiving. Will is ecstatic from the time he wakes up, which just happens to be around five AM because Nico butt dialed him when he was on his way to work. Due to Nico having an extra shift during Thanksgiving break, Will was also not able to text him, so he was sat to boil in his excitement. 

Finally, at around ten AM, Will’s mom arrived. Will immediately ran over to her where she was walking up the driveway to hug him. Her suitcase dropped to the ground as she reciprocated the gesture. Will see’s the flash of yellow indicating her taxi has left before burying himself into her shoulder. 

Naomi is somewhat buried in his chest due to their height difference, but it’s not a bother for either of them. After Will feels emotionally satisfied, he pulls back and leads his mom into the house. 

“Dad isn’t here right now,” Will explains. “He’ll be back later tonight.”

Naomi smiles lightly and follows him to the guest bedroom. When they reach the room, Naomi sits on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Will sits next to her, criss-cross-apple-sauce, purely because he was feeling spunky enough to sit in that position. 

“So,” Naomi starts, “Tell me about this boy.”

Nico? She must be talking about Nico. Play dumb maybe? “What boy?” Will asks with as much innocence as he can muster. 

Naomi gives him a look that Will reads as the sarcastic,  _ yeah right _ . 

Will sighs, giving in, “His full name is Niccolo Zeleve Antonio di Angelo, and I only know that because his mother screamed it at him once.”

Naomi smiled at the information, “He’s more Italian than you told me.”

Will smiles softly to himself. “When he gets tired, he kind of forgets English sometimes, so half of the things he says are in Italian.”

“Is he cute?” Naomi asks.

Will thinks, “Sometimes. But most of the time he’s the traditional ‘hot’ that you can only apply to a punk bad boy.”

Naomi gets more involved into the conversation. “So he’s a bad boy?”

Will shrugs, “He wears all black and has an eyebrow piercing.”

Naomi laughs, “You probably get your taste in men from me, based on what I’m hearing about him.”

Will is riveted. “ _ Dad _ was a bad boy?”

Naomi laughs, “More of a player actually, but he always wore a leather jacket and black out sunglasses. He has tattoos you know?”

“No way!” Will says. “My Dad? Boring Dad?”

Naomi laughs, “Why do you think I fell for him?”

Will laughs, “Nico’s a bit of a player too, from what I hear.”

Naomi gives a soft smile, “Just be careful about that.”

“Well, the thing is,” Will starts, “I’ve not seen or heard of him being with anybody since we became friends. It almost seems like the ‘playboy’ him was a past him.”

“Maybe that's for the better,” Naomi says. 

Will nods, “I really like him, Mom.”

Naomi chuckles, “I can see that.”

They talk for a long while about Nico. By the end of the conversation, Will feels much calmer. His mother listened to everything Will could remember about Nico. If feels good for Will to vent about his massive crush. Will hadn't expected the relief that would come with talking about it. 

After a while, Will leaves his mom to sleep off her jet lag a few hours later. Nico texts him then. 

**N** : What are you doing on Friday? 

**W** : My Mom leaves town around lunch, but other than that I have no obligations. 

**N** : Awesome. We’re going bowling that night. I’ll pick you up at four.

**W** : You’re very demanding. 

**N** : You love it. 

Will smiles down at the text message. He does love it. To be honest, if Nico gave him a choice on most social outings, he wouldn’t go. Then, he would be stuck at home wishing he had said yes, imagining how much more fin he could be having then sitting on the couch with take out. 

**W** : Fine, I’ll go.


	16. 34 Days Before

* * *

**November 28, ** **Thursday**

* * *

Thanksgiving turns out to be… interesting, to say the least. Will’s dad has the day off work, and his mother is staying with them. Awkward is not strong enough of a word. However, Will’s family is not the group that makes the holiday interesting. It begins at seven AM with an early morning text from Nico. 

**N** : My Aunt and Uncle flew in from Italy. fml. 

Initially, the message worries Will. He frowns down at the phone from where he’s brushing his teeth. He settles his toothbrush in his left cheek and moves to reply. 

**W** : Context please?

Will sees the typing dots appear at the bottoms of the screen. He places his phone my the sink and watches out of the corner of his eye as he resumes the brushing of his teeth. By the time the message comes through, Will has moved from his teeth to taming his hair to his over persistent cow-lick

**N** : It’s my mother’s older brother. Him and his wife are very Italian and very Catholic. They’re not very open to mine and Bia’s lifestyle, and as you know, I don’t have the best anger management. Every time they come over they say something about my sexuality and my time in the hospital. It’s a lot to deal with. 

Will frowns at the screen. He can’t imagine having to deal with such harsh things from his own family. He doesn’t really know how to respond, so he ends up with the most generic but honest statement he can manage. 

**W** : I’m sorry. If you need an escape my window is open. 

Nico replies with an upside down smiley face emoji and a heart. Will smiles, thinking that he’s really getting the hang of replying to difficult statements. 

Nico doesn’t send anything else for a few hours, and when he does it’s a cat meme that Will is sure is Nico trying to distract himself from family drama. 

Thanksgiving dinner ends up being a Thanksgiving late lunch. They sit down around three with the turkey and other fixings. For the first twenty minuets, there’s a rather uncomfortable silence, but after a while, his mother asks him about school. Will finds it much easier to talk to his father with his mother there. Apollo seems surprised that Will actually  _ can _ talk. When they’re nearing the end of the too-long meal, conversation moves to his parents catching up with the most civil and natural conversation he’s ever heard them have. 

By the time everything is clean and put away, its seven o’clock. Will is up in his room when the call comes. It’s Bianca. She seems panicked. 

“Hello?” Will asks with general confusion. Bianca has never called him before. His stomach twists at the possible indications.

“Will-” Bianca sighs. “Has Nico contacted you?”   
Will furrows his brow, “The last thing he sent was around noon. Why?”

“He’s gone.”

Will sits up in bed, now moving into a state of worried panic he’s been prone to for years. The difference is that this time it’s rightfully warranted. It’s feels more intense than usual, and Will has to try twice as hard to keep from slipping completely into his own thoughts. “What do you mean ‘gone’?”

“There was a lot of drama and Nico and my Uncle got in a spat. It got physical. We pulled them apart, but Nico ran off. He turned his location off and he’s not answering anything.”

Will takes a deep calming breath. “Okay-” he says. “I don’t- know what- I just.”

Bianca sounds close to tear. Her accent grows twice as thick in her next statement, “Maybe he’ll answer you if you call, but act like everything is natural if he answers. He’ll shut down if you don’t.”

Will nods for a few seconds before he realizes that Bianca can’t see him. “Okay, give me a minuet.”

Will ends the call, moving to ring Nico. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to help himself sound as casual as possible. He hits the call button, still trying to calm his racing heart. It gets to the sixth ring and Will begins to think that he’s just the same as everybody else. Nico’s not going to-

“Hello?”

Will’s thoughts freeze for a second before he remembers that he’s supposed to attempt acting like he doesn’t know something is wrong. “Hey, Neeks.”

“Hi, Will.” Nico sounds entirely normal. Will decides Nico is a much better actor than he is. 

“Watcha doin'?” Will manages to say with a fairly even voice. He’s a little proud of himself. 

“I’m off-roading.”

Will actually chuckles at the thought. He’s surprised Nico even knows what that is. He strikes Will as such a city boy, and off-roading is far to redneck for him to see Nico doing it. He honestly doubted Nico even knew how to use the four wheel drive that his jeep provides. He definitely learns something new about Nico every day. 

“Where did you find a place to do that?” Will sneaks. 

Nico snorts on the other end. “Yeah right. Nice try, Will. I’m honestly surprised you managed to fit that in so casually.”

Will laughs before he can help himself. “I’m sorry. Bianca called. How long have you been away?”

Nico sighs, “Since about noon.”

“Nico- it’s nearly eight.”

“I know,” Nico says, “I’m on my way home actually.”

“How long will that be?” Will asks. 

“About four hours.”

Will raises his brows, “Where the hell did you go?”

“It’s a secret. I’m not telling because if my parents or Bia ever find out they’re going to come hunt me down next time I need to blow off steam.”

Will smiles at how  _ Nico _ the explanation is. “I can see that.”

Nico laughs. “I’ll text you when I get home okay?”

Will grins, “Okay. I’ll text Bianca for you.”

“Okay,” Nico says. ‘

There’s a few moments of silence over the line as it crackles. Pride swells in Will’s chest at the fact that Nico answered him. His family tried to reach him for seven hours and was unsuccessful. Then Will calls and he answers on the first try. Will doesn’t know what to think, but he feels warm inside knowing that Nico wanted to talk to him. 

“Will-” Nico says.

“Yeah?” Will asks. 

“Thanks.”

“For what?” Will replies confused. 

“For everything.”


	17. 33 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys. I got crushed by life for a hot second. But I'm back now!  
Also, I've got a tumbler and I'll be posting updated on the story as to when to expect new chapters and such. If you're interested follow me at Headbangin-fangirl!

* * *

**November 29, Friday**

* * *

Will wakes Friday around nine o’clock. He’s mildly annoyed at the sunlight shining through the window. He becomes even more irritated when he discovers that he slept on his phone, which is now completely dead. He thinks back to when Nico called him after he got home and settled things with his parents. They talked for hours about this and that. Most of it was weird thoughts that their sleep-deprived brains thought of. Will doesn’t actually remember hanging up the phone… Oh, gods, he fell asleep on Nico. 

Will sighs, plugging his phone in before going to freshen up. By the time he’s showered and dressed, his phone is at thirty percent. He decides that it’s enough for the time being, and slips the device into his pocket. 

When he manages to trot into the kitchen, he sees his mother sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a book. 

“It’s about time you woke up,” she muses, “I remember you always being up before the sun.”

“I was up late talking to Nico,” Will explains, grabbing an orange out of the fridge. He sits at the table next to his mother. 

Naomi places her book face down and removes her reading glasses. “Really now?”

Will chuckles and rolls his eyes, attempting to get a start on peeling his orange. “It’s nothing, Mom.”

Naomi smirks, “I call bullshit.”

Will looks to his mother with a glare before moving back to his orange. He just can’t get it! The only thing he’s accomplishing is making it squishy. Will grumbles, leaning back in his chair with a thump. 

His mother chuckles and takes the orange, digging her nail into the top to peel it effortlessly. She hands it to him with a smirk. Will takes it with a sigh, mumbling a thank you. 

Will says goodbye to his mother a few hours later. He hugs her tighter than he did when she first arrived. Naomi parts with a kiss to Will’s cheek after many farewell comments and ‘I love you’s. 

* * *

Will sits in his bed for about two hours wallowing in self-pity over the departure of his mother. This time had hurt more than the first. Will allowed himself a few tears before he pulled himself together. 

He moves to text Nico, hoping that it will help him feel better. However, he’s greeted with an unseen text from the man himself. 

**N**: Why did the turkey play drums in his band???

Will smiles, texting him back. 

**W**: I have no idea

**N**: because he already had the drumsticks!!!

Will can’t help the snort that leaves his body. 

**W**: Think of that one all on your own?

**N**: No, of course not. I used google. 

**N**: Be ready by four for bowling

**W**: yeah yeah yeah

Nico replies with a string of emojis ranging from upside-down smiley faces to winks. Will smiles before leaning back in his bed. Now that he’s sufficiently cheered up, the only thing left to do is wait. 

* * *

When Nico picks him up, Will is shocked to see the amount of people he has managed to cram in his jeep. Jason, Reyna, Hazel, and Bianca are all in the back row. Then, there’s Leo and a girl Will as never seen before in the trunk. 

Will sits in the passenger seat and looks to the back once his seatbelt. “This is so not legal.”

Nico laughs. “I think it’s fine.”

“What could possibly go wrong?” Leo chants from the back. 

The girl crammed in the trunk with Leo giggles at the statement. Will deducts that it’s Calypso, the girl Leo’s into. 

Nico drives off after Will straightens himself in the jeep. The music is turned up and Will finds himself looking out the window at the city. He watches as cars pass and what few trees there are blur. 

It’s not long before Nico pulled into a parking garage. The Jeep empties quickly and they’re soon making their way down the streets to the bowling alley. 

The next twenty minutes consist of buying two lanes and getting the right sizes for rental shoes. The group separates in two with Leo, Calypso, Bianca, and Hazel at lane four and Nico, Reyna, Jason, and Will at lane three. 

Nico enters their names, and Will laughs slightly when he sees how Reyna and Jason are entered as ‘Rey’ and ‘Jay’. Bowling balls are gathered in the time it takes the names to be entered. 

When everything is settled, Nico sits down next to Will to change out his shoes. Will laughs when he sees Nico’s socks featuring little yellow smiley faces. 

Nico glares, “Can it Solace.”

Will stops laughing but continues to smile. He watches as Jason bowls the first turn. The ball rolls slightly to the side, hitting most of the pins. Will knows he’s screwed then and there. Jason makes a spare and it’s Reyna’s turn. 

Will decides not to watch. He looks to Nico instead. “Do yall bowl often?”

Nico shrugs, fastening the bowling shoes to his feet. “Fairly often.”

“So, you’re good at it?” Will guesses.

Nico smiles, sitting up and facing Will more directly. “Better than Leo, that’s for sure. The dude can’t even manage to get a spare.”

Will laughs. 

“How about you?” Nico asks. “Are you any good?”

Will’s about to answer that he’s absolutely horrible when Reyna interjects, “Your turn Nico.”

Nico smiles, shooting Will a wink as he gets up. Will watches as Nico picks up a blue ball and makes his way to the lane. Will is enraptured in how Nico angles his body. He lifts the ball with ease, stepping forward and swinging to release. The ball rolls straight down, making a strike. 

Nico turns with confidence and sits down next to Will. “Your turn.”  
Will gulps and moves to grab his ball. He’s only ever been bowling once, and that was for his seventh birthday. He sucked then, and he’s sure he sucks now. 

The takes a deep breath and carefully rolls the ball down the lane. Hope sparkes in his chest when he sees that it’s not _ horrible _. The ball is only going slightly to the side, but it’s so slow. It shifts further and further. By the time it reaches the pins, it’s almost in the gutter. Somehow though, it manages to hit the side pin and knock another two down. 

Will winces at the result and moves to the ball return. His second roll is better, leaving only two pins up at the end. 

When he sits down next to Nico, the boy smiles pitifully. He rubs will’s arm in sympathy. “It’ll get better.”  
Will sighs and the game continues. 

The next few rounds, Will slowly gets better. He watches how the others bowl and applies what they’re doing to his own technique. He rolls a few spares by the halfway mark in the game, and he’s feeling a lot better about the game. He’s better than Leo, at least. 

Nico and Jason leave to go order food, leaving Reyna to bowl a turn before they sit to wait for Nico to get back and bowl. Reyna sits down beside Will, lounging with a foot on the bench and an arm over the top. “You may be the most oblivious person I’ve ever come into contact with.”

Will furrows his brow, “What?”

Reyna rolls her eyes. “Nico is into you, Will. He’s flirting like nuts. He winks at you, rubs shoulders with you. He’s going out of his way to sit by you every time and have as much contact as possible. He’s batting his eyelashes like it’s a rodeo arena. Take a hint!”

Will blinks at her for a few moments before concluding, “No… that’s Nico. Nico doesn’t like me that way.”

“Oh for fucks sake you’re hopeless!” Reyna exclaims before returning to the bench/couch thingy she and Jason have been sharing. 

Will thinks back to the first half of the game. Nico was unusually close to him, but Will chalked it all up to their friendship being closer. They’ve shared a bed for God sake. It’s not unusual for them to be close. And Nico had always been flirty in nature, at least around Will. Maybe that was Reyna’s point though. Was Nico only ever flirty around Will because he was _ actually _ flirting with Will? Was it not a natural personality trait he possessed?

When Nico returns, Will pays extra attention to how Nico sits close enough for their knees to touch. He notices the light brushing of their knees. 

When Will gets up to bowl, he deliberately sits down a regular distance away from Nico, just to test it. If Nico moves closer, maybe he likes Will. _ Maybe. _

Sure enough, Nico slides closer, even going to far as to rest their legs entirely against each other. 

Will smiles inwardly that the thought that all this time, Nico did maybe like him more than a friend would. Will had always wondered where Nico’s flirty personality came from, but maybe it came from Will. 

The game ends with a close match between Jason and Nico, but Jason ends up winning by two pins. When they finally leave the bowling alley, there’s still a substantial amount of daylight. So, the group walks a few blocks down to get ice cream (despite the chilled air) and slowly makes their way to the park. 

As they walk, Will falls behind with Nico, walking a few yards back from the rest of the group. 

They walk in silence, both eating their ice cream. Will thinks about if he wants to confront Nico about the feelings he’s been having towards him. He so desperately wants Nico to feel them back, and this is the first time since Nico’s drunken confession he thought he’s had a chance. 

Will takes a few deep breaths before breaking the ice. “Hey, Nico…”

Nico looks over, smiling warmly, “Yeah?”

“Why haven’t you dated anybody since we met?” Will asks, chickening out of the more obvious and blunt, _ do you like like me _. 

Nico looks down at his feet. “Why do you ask?”

Will shrugs, trying to play it off. “Everybody acts like your a player with a lot of love interests. Boys swoon over you. To my knowledge, you used to… have fun. But since I’ve been here, I’ve not seen you actually do that.”

Will can see Nico’s lips twitch, and he takes it as a good sign. “Well, I like somebody,” Nico starts. “I don’t want to ruin my chances by going out with other people. Normally I wouldn’t care but, this time it’s different. I feel something more. I’m not going to throw it away because I want to get laid.”

Will looks down to his feet as he asks, “Is it me?”

Nico stops walking, grabbing Will’s hand to have him stop as well. They face each other on the edge of the sidewalk. Will looks down to Nico’s face to see him biting his lip. “Yeah. I like you, Will.”

Will smiles then, so wide it hurts his cheeks. “Really?”

Nico lets out a laugh of relief. “Yes, really.”

Will can hardly contain himself. He laughs, picking up Nico and twirling him around. He sets Nico on the ground once he releases a few profanities. Miraculously, none of the ice cream is dropped. 

“But Will,” Nico says. Will’s heart drops with the tone in his voice. “I’m still trying to get into the mindset of entering a committed relationship. I wasn’t going to tell you about my feelings until I was. Truth is, I may not be ready for a real relationship for a while.”

Will takes a few seconds to process. “That’s okay. I could use some time to get used to the thought too.” He says it without thinking about it, but as soon as the words are out he knows they’re true. He’s not ready for a relationship, as much as he likes Nico. 

Nico smiles in relief. “How about this: we wait until both of us are ready. Then we have a go at it. Yeah?”

“How will I know when you’re ready?” Will asks.

Nico smirks, standing taller to place a kiss on Will’s cheek. He doesn’t level back down though. He leans in closer to Will’s ear. “I’ll kiss you when I’m ready.”

When Nico pulls back Will can see the mischief glistening in his eyes. At that moment, he knows he’s in for a wild ride. 


	18. 18 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm a horrible person. I'm going to try to finish this fic up soon, I might be able to get it done before school starts back up (around mid-August) but I make no promises. 
> 
> Light Trigger warning I think? I don't really know what to call it. It like a mental crash I guess?

* * *

**December 14, Saturday**

* * *

“Wake up, we’re going shopping!”

Will startles awake to the skating of his shoulder. He stares wide-eyed to Nico, who has an excited glint in his eyes. How did Nico get here? And what time is it?

“What?” Will asks, still groggy. “Nico… how are you here?”

“Your dad let me in,” Nico says. He turns from Will and walks to his dresser. He begins opening drawers, rummaging through them. “We’re going to the mall, and with your cute ass, all eyes will be on you, so we have to find the perfect outfit.”

Will stares at the place where Nico is working through his clothes. “Nico… that’s so gay.”

Nico turns around, tossing Will a pair of pants. “I’m feeling gay today, get over it.”

Will huffs before turning back into his pillow. “What time is it?”

“Nine,” Nico answers, “So you need to get out of bed and get your shit together because we leave in ten… this sweater goes well with those jeans.” Nico toses Will another garment of clothing before rummaging through the trunk at the foot of the bed that holds Will’s jackets. 

Will grumbles his way out of bed, not even caring that he’s just in his underwear. Nico’s too preoccupied to notice anyway. He pulls on the pants Nico gave him. They’re a pair of dark blue jeans with a few worn holes in them. The holes are from ware, but at this point, Will thinks Nico is going more for a fashion statement. 

By the time Will has pulled on the yellow sweater, Nico is shoving a sherpa jacket into his hands. “Wear your white converse and make sure to roll the ankle of your jeans because they’re high-tops.”

Will solutes Nico before pulling the jacket on. Nico leaves the room and Will trots into the bathroom to brush his teeth and manage his hair. He follows the rest of Nico’s instructions as to not be scolded. He grabs his wallet, phone, and house keys before cautiously making his way downstairs. 

Nico is standing at the bar with Will’s dad, drinking coffee out of a pride mug Will didn’t even know they had. Nico smiles at Will, “It’s about time. Feels like I’ve been waiting forever.”

Will chuckles, “Maybe you should have called first then?”

Nico shrugs, setting the mug in the sink. “I was feeling spontaneous.”

Will and Nico then bid Apollo goodbye, making their way out to Nico’s car. They get to the mall within the hour and meet the rest of their friend group in the food court. The groups are split so they’re not swarming every store. Will is placed with Nico, Jason, and Reyna. 

“Why exactly are we shopping?” Will asks. 

“Christmas,” Jason answers, “Every year we play white elephant, so we get something for that, but it’s also a chance for us to grab our parents and significant others gifts.”

Will nods at the answer and begins thinking about what he’s going to do. 

He knows what he’s going to get Nico, that’s already been ordered, but he hadn’t even thought of his father. That’s probably bad, considering he lives with him now, but he figures he’s better late thinking of something than never. 

They go into many stores. Nico gets Hazel’s gift at Hot Topic and Bianca’s at some gamer store Will has never heard of. Jason and Reyna somehow get things for each other without the other noticing. Will finds a t-shirt and a mug for his dad that he thinks fits his personality fairly well. 

They all find something for white elephant fairly quickly, considering those can’t be to specified. By the time they’re done it’s lunch and the whole group meets up again in the food court. 

Leo tells the story of the time he blew up a beaker in chemistry. Hazel adds commentary, correcting all of his exaggerations. 

Will is laughing along with the story when he feels Nico take his hand under the table. Will looks to the side and smiles down at Nico. Nico is tuned into the conversation. He gives off the appearance that they’re not holding hands under the table and Will is surprised he can keep a straight face. Will’s currently smiling like an idiot. 

The day goes on. Since Will’s group was done with shopping they spent the rest of the day in Dillards testing out the mattresses and trying on ridiculous outfits. Somehow they get Jason into a prom dress, which they made sure was thoroughly documented. 

When they get ready to leave the mall, Will notices a sudden drop in Nico’s demeanor. He’s frowning, looking mostly to his feet, and holding Will’s hand like it’s all he knows. 

Nico’s zoned out enough that Jason and Bianca start up a conversation behind them. 

“He’s crashing,” Bianca whispers. 

“I’ll drop his jeep by your house?” Jason offers. “You can take him home.”

Will looks back to them, “What?”

Jason gives a sympathetic look, jumping a few steps forward to whisper into Will’s ear. “Evey once in a while, Nico will be overly dramatic. It’s called masking. He’s hiding his mental issues for that day. Usually, after a few hours, he can’t keep it up anymore, and he crashes. He won’t talk, he won’t eat.”

Will looks over to Nico. They’re still holding hands. Nico is kicking a rock through the parking garage as the walk to the cars. 

Jason continues, “I’m going to take his Jeep home. He’ll ride with Bianca. I can take you home if you need it?”

Will looks back down to his and Nico’s entwined hands. “I’ll stay with Nico,” he decides quietly. 

Jason nods and moves to Nico’s other side. Nico doesn’t even blink when Jason removes the keys from Nico’s pocket. It’s not a hard task, considering the key is clipped to a lanyard. One tug of the neckpiece and the keys fall from Nico’s pocket. 

When they reach the cars, Jason, Reyna, Leo, and Calypso load into Nico’s Jeep. Bianca, Hazel, Nico, and Will are left in Bianca’s Jeep. 

Will helps Nico into the back seat. Will is buckling himself in when Nico slides all the way across the bench seat and leans his head down into Will’s lap. Will want’s to tell Nico to put a seatbelt on, but he can’t find it in him to do so. 

Will threads a hand through Nico’s hair in a way he hopes is comforting. Apparently, it does the trick. Nico relaxes slightly at the movement and nuzzles Will’s thigh. Nico reaches to hold Will’s other hand, and Will lets him. 

The ride is spent unmoving from that position. Will looks out the window, hoping that Nico will be okay. 

When they reach Nico’s house, Bianca helps Will get Nico up to his room. When they have Nico laid on his bed, Bianca moves to get Nico some pajamas. Will sits next to Nico on the bed. He feels slightly invasive as they change him into pajama pants, but Nico doesn’t seem to even notice. 

Will’s worried about what’s happening in his head. Nico’s eyes are glazed, staring but not seeing. 

Bianca untucks the comforter and helps Will slide him under the sheets. 

Bianca turns to Will. “Thank you, Will.”

Will shrugs. “It is what it is.”

Bianca gives a small smile, “He should be okay by tomorrow. He’s usually able to sleep it off. You’re welcome to stay the night.”

Will nods, “Thanks, B.”

Bianca flips the light off on her way out of the room. Will goes to leave the bedside. Before he can move too far though, Nico’s hand is grasping his. Will looks down to see Nico staring back at him in the darkness. “Hey…” Will says. 

Nico tugs lightly on Will’s hand. Will takes the hint and moves to the other side of the bed. He slips off his jacket and kicks off his shoes. He lets his pants fall to the ground, exposing his unfortunately chosen Spiderman boxers. 

He crawls into bed with Nico. Nico turns himself to he’s facing Will. In no time, Nico is curled up into Will’s chest. 

It’s silent for a few moments before small, “Mi dispiace…” Is muttered into the darkness. 

Will’s been around Nico enough to recognize the statement. “No need to apologize, Nico. We all have bad days.”

Will feels Nico’s tears on his chest before he hears the first sob escape him. Will hugs Nico tighter into his chest, trying to comfort him the best he can. He’s not experienced enough, he thinks. He doesn’t know how to help. 

“What do you need me to do?” Will asks into the crown of Nico’s head. 

“This,” Nico answers in a desperate sob. 

“Okay,” Will whispers. 

He holds Nico for an hour before he finally calms and drifts off into sleep. He can only hope that tomorrow will be better. 


	19. 9 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With much effort, I've finally managed to update in a timely manner. It's not super long, but it's here.

* * *

**December 23, Monday**

* * *

White Elephant came on the first Monday of Christmas break. Since school had let out the previous Friday, Will had been taken hostage by Nico and his family. Will learned that if there was one thing that the di Angelo’s took seriously, it was Christmas. 

They had spent the entire weekend baking and decorating. They played family board games and watched the Hallmark Christmas movies with dedication. On Sunday they took Will to mass. Will was nervous, to say the least, but nobody really gave him a second glance. Plus, Nico looked really hot in his suit. 

Anyway, the Monday came and their entire friend group was piled into the di Angelo’s basement. All of the gifts sat in a pile in the center of the room. Everybody sat around the gifts in a circle. 

Will was between Nico and Leo, and he felt extremely tall sitting beside them. 

“Alright,” Jason began. “Everybody gets a turn. When it’s your turn you can either pick a gift or steal a gift. A gift can only be stolen three times, after that it is safe with whoever has it. If your gift gets stolen, you pick another or steal another and so on. You can't steal a gift if it was stolen from you at any point in the game.” 

Hazel goes first, opening what ends up being a bag fill of pride things. There’s a rainbow pin, pencils, ink pen, socks, and a magnet. Will watches as everybody in the room that’s gay eye it. Hazel laughs when she gets it with a simple, “I’m not gay.”

Next its Thalia’s turn. Of course, she steals the gift from Hazel. Hazle smiles when she hands it over before picking a second gift. This time she gets a bag of various candies that she seems much happier with. 

When its Bianca’s turn, she steals the pride bag from Thalia, and Nico then steals it from her with a mischievous smile. He’s secured the gift and he seems extraordinarily giddy about it. 

The night moves along, and everybody ends up with a gift. Will has gotten a gift consisting of a gift card to Barnes and Noble. He was happy, to say the least. 

When the gifts were done, the group settled on the couch, floor, and other various places to watch  _ Home Alone _ . About halfway into the movie, Nico leans into Will. Will smiles, embracing Nico with an arm across the shoulder. Nico settles into Will’s chest, glancing up from where he’s gotten comfortable. Will smiles down to Nico. Nico’s eyes flutter shut as his head settles back into Will’s shoulder. The movie finishes out and the majority of the friend group disperses. Bianca retreats to her room with Thalia and Will is positive he won’t go within hearing distance of her door for at least an hour. Jason and Reyna settle for another movie. Hazel, Leo, and Calypso go to the back yard to run around with the di Angelo's dogs. 

Nico moves for Will’s hand tugging him up off the couch. “Come with me?”

Will smiles lightly, following where his and Nico’s hands are clasped up to Nico’s bedroom. When they’re there, Nico goes his bedside table, pulling out a rectangular-shaped gift wrapped with rainbow Christmas paper. Will wishes he had found wrapping paper that awesome for Nico’s gift. 

Nico hands Will the gift, but before Will can begin unwrapping it he says, “So, a lot of people who have a lot of connections owe my dad favors, and my dad owes me favors, so I pulled a few strings for your gift.”

Will gets worried then, “It’s nothing illegal right?” 

Nico smiles, “No. You don't have to worry about being involved in any of my delinquency.”

Will laughs, moving to open it. When he sees what it is, he gasps, "Nico, this book isn’t even out yet!”

Will is holding a copy of  _ Chain of Gold _ by Cassandra Clare. It wasn’t supposed to come out until next March. He opens the title page and blinks when he sees in gold marker:  _ To Will- Cassandra Clare.  _

Nico had gotten him a book that was months before it’s release date _and_ signed. 

Will looked to Nico, mouth gaping. Nico smirked. “There may be a few typo’s and manuscript errors, maybe some formatting issues, but that’s the book.”

Will pulled Nico into a hug. “How did you do this?”

“I told you,” Nico answers cheekily, “I had a favor to call in.”

Will pulls back smiling, “I have something for you too.” He goes to his bag, pulling out Nico’s gift. Previously, he had been nervous about giving it to him, but right now, he's so happy it’s blocking out the nerves. 

Will hands Nico the box, explaining as he opens it. “It’s a pendant. I don’t know how you are about jewelry, but it can be a keychain or a necklace. I figured I’d let you decide. Nico smiles when he sees it. 

Will had the pendant custom made. It is a sun laid under a skull. In the eyes of the skull are red garnets, Nico’s birthstone. On the sun was periodic small diamonds for Will’s birthstone. It was made of sterling silver and gold. Will had thought it fit the two of them perfectly. 

“It’s us…” Nico says. 

“Yeah…” Will replies. 

Nico leaps forward taking Will in a bear hug. “I love it.”

Will smiles. “That’s good to hear.”

When Nico pulls back, it’s not all the way. His hands are still clasped behind Will’s neck. Will had his hands wrapped around Nico’s slim torso. Nico is inches from connecting Will’s lips to his. They stay there for a few minutes, looking into each other’s eyes. 

Will wants to kiss him so badly, but he knows he’s not ready yet. So, instead of connecting the space between them, Will moves to cup Nico’s face, placing a soft kiss to the shorter boy’s forehead. 

Nico smiles, leaning back into Will’s chest. “I think I might love you, Will.”

Will bubbles with joy. “I think I might love you too, Nico.”


	20. 8 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set up for the next chapter.

* * *

**December 24, Tuesday**

* * *

The majority of Will’s Christmas Eve is spent packing for Texas. For the past few years, Will, his mother, and a few of her roadies have settled at the family ranch. It isn’t a massive place, but it’s the closest thing Will had considered home before his dad besides the tour bus. 

Naomi had inherited the land when Will’s grandparents both passed away within a few months of each other. The ranch was kept running by a family she hired. They bred and sold livestock for meat. As it turns out, cattle could be very lucrative. There are two houses on the property, the family ranch house, and a newer home where the ranch hand lives in with his wife, two daughters, and three sons. 

When Will was younger, he had become daily good friends with the two sons that were around his age. He hadn’t contacted them in over a year though. 

That night, Will settles down for dinner with his dad. They hardly talk, as usual. Over the past few months, Apollo had seemed to catch on to the fact that Will wasn’t much of a talker. They exchange gifts. Apollo seems satisfied with his. Will smiles lightly when he finds that his dad had gifted him with a gracious amount of money on a Barnes and Noble gift card. Between this card and the one from yesterday, Will should have enough books for at least the next two months. 

When Will settles down for bed, he receives a call from Nico. 

“Hey,” Will greets over the phone. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Nico responds. “When does your flight leave?”

“They bumped it up to three AM.”

Nico winces, “Yikes. I suppose you want to sleep then?”

Will shrugs, though he’s not sure why. It’s not like Nico can see him. “I can spare a few more minutes.”

He can hear the smile in Nico’s reply. “Well if you insist.”

In summary, Will falls asleep with Nico still on the phone. 


	21. 7 Days Before

* * *

**December 25, Wednesday**

* * *

Getting on a plane at three in the morning is absolute hell, Will decides. Will is so happy that Nico has worked him up to taking shots of straight espresso. If he hadn’t Will might not be awake enough to function. He’s also decided that Nico’s barista skills are much better than anybody at Starbucks could ever be. 

Will manages to nap the majority of the flight. It’s not hard considering the person seated next to him is a quiet old man. When the plane lands and they unload Will finds his mother as quickly as he can. 

He participates in a very dramatic scene where he sprints across the airport to greet his mother in a hug. A few tears are shed, and he’s extraordinarily pleased with the sign she made with his name and the pansexual flag. It definitely draws a few strangers’ stares, but Will can’t find it in himself to care.

“It’s so good to see you, baby!” Will’s mom says. 

“Good to see you too, Mom,” Will sighs into her shoulder. 

“Come on,” Naomi says, reaching for Will’s carry on. “The car is waiting outside.”

As the walked to the car, Will brought his phone out of airplane mode and texted Nico that the flight landed safely. He’s surprised when Nico replies with a little heart emoji. He would have assumed he would have been asleep still. 

When they make it to the car, Will and his mother load into the back seat. In the driver’s place is one of Naomi’s roadies, Jeff. Will likes the guy, though he thinks he’s a little… strange. 

“Hey, Jeff,” He greets. 

“Long time no see,” Jeff replies. “You doing good, Will?”

Will nods, “Yeah. Really good.”

Will’s mom smiles, “How has New York been?”

“Cold,” Will laughs. “Really freaking cold. Feels like summer here compared to over there.”

Naomi laughs. “And hows Nico?”

Will smiles down to his lap. “He’s uh… good.”

Naomi smirks, “That’s all you have to say?”

Will chuckles, “For right now.”

The drive to the ranch takes about three hours, and Will is fine with that. He watches out the window as the countryside passes him by. He smiles when he sees somebody has curved a large cactus leaf to look like a smiley face. The radio fills the car with Will’s playlist, which is mostly composed of songs he’s heard off Nico’s playlist. 

When they arrive at the ranch house, Will is greeted with the smell of mid-afternoon Christmas dinner. Will sets his bags in his old room before joining everybody at the table. The food is blessed and everybody asks Will various questions about New York. The table is mostly composed of roadies, and Will is reminded of a time when his only friends were adults. He thinks about how much his life had changed- how much he’d missed out on before he knew any better. 

When the meal is done and cleaned up, Will settles down with his mom in front of the fireplace to exchange presents. Will got his mother a few things. A mom t-shirt, a snarky coffee mug, and a gift card to Guitar Center. 

Will gets a few things as well. The most memorable though is an old family heirloom. They’re cufflinks decorated by yellow topaz and diamonds. “They were my father’s” Will’s mom explains. “He wore them at his wedding. I found them in the attic a few months ago. I figured you could get some use from them.”

Will smiles down at the most expensive thing he will probably ever own. “They’re beautiful.”

Naomi grins, “I thought you might like them.”

When Will settles into his old bedroom, he calls Nico. It’s pretty late back home, but not so much that he thinks Nico could be sleeping. Nico has always been a night owl, though that might have been his insomnia acting up. 

“Will!” Nico laughs. “You won’t believe the new bass upgrade I got for the Jeep. It is literally the best thing ever.”

Will smiles at Nico’s excitement. He always loves when Nico actually  _ expressed _ his emotions instead if bundling them up until he implodes. “We’ll have to go for a drive when I get back.”

Nico gives a giddy laugh at the idea, “As if you could get out of one.”

The talk for hours and Will is sure that he misses Nico more than he has ever missed anyone. When the sun has set outside Will’s window and the sun outside Nico’s window is just shy of rising, they finally end the call. Will drifts off to sleep, dreaming driving down the highway in Nico’s jeep. Music is blasting and the smoke from Nico’s vape flows from his lips. Will kisses Nico, and everything is as he wished it was. 


	22. 6 Days Before

* * *

**December 26, Wednesday.**

* * *

Will wakes up to the sun on his face. So much so, that he’s momentarily blinded when he opens his eyes. He turns into a pillow, groaning to himself. He crawls out of bed and into the shower, where he lets the scolding water run down his back in an overly satisfying manner. Once he deems himself clean, he tames his curly hair and pulls on thick jeans, a plain t-shirt, and a new sweater he got for Christmas. The sweater is light blue and softer than anything he has ever owned. He slips on a belt and his winter boots before making his way to the kitchen for breakfast. One of his mother’s roadies, Allen, is at the stove making biscuits and sausage gravy. Will’s mother is at the table, spreading preserves on a piece of toast. 

“Will!” She greets. “I’m glad you’re up. I was thinking we could take the horses out and settle in the pasture. Catch up a bit?”

Will smiles at the idea. It sounds perfect. “Sounds great, food first though.”

Will scarfs his breakfast down before going with his mother to the stables. He greets his old horse, Belle, with a smile. He scratches her jawline and between her eyes. “Hey, girl.”

Belle is a fairly young horse. She’s still in her prime so riding her doesn’t give her to much strain yet. She’s an American Paint Horse, so naturally, she’s beautiful. Her tail and mane are white while her body was spotted with red and tan. 

Will thinks that Belle likes him still, even though he hardly sees her more than once a year. 

Within the hour, they’ve got the horses saddled and they’re riding out into the pasture. 

Will loves the cold bite of the air as he coaxes Belle to speed up. The view is beautiful out here. The air is fresh and clean. Sure the grass is a little dead, but it’s winter so that’s not out of the ordinary. Will and Naomi stop at the edge of a cliff, looking out to the scenery of the Texas countryside. 

“Tell me about, Nico,” Naomi says. 

Will smiles, looking down at Belle’s saddle. He fiddles with the coarse wire hair of her mane. “We told each other how we feel.”

Will’s mom squeals a bit, clapping her hands. “And?”

“I think we’re close to dating,” Will says tentatively. “But I’m scared. I’ve never done this before and he has. I’m afraid I’m going to do something wrong and ruin the whole thing.”

Naomi sighs, “I think you should go for it.”

“Really?” Will asks, finally looking up to her. 

Naomi nods, “Yeah. I took a chance with our dad once upon a time. I mean sure, circumstance tore us apart, but I have you. I loved your dad, and I don’t regret my time with him. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me, Will. Even if things don’t work out between you two, you might walk away with more than you originally had. Whether that’s wisdom for the next person that comes along or good memories, something good will come of it, no matter what happens.”

“You think so?” Will asks smiling.

Will’s mom nods. “Just remember to communicate. As long as you stay open to each other things run fairly smooth.”

Will nods. Okay. He can do that. The mother and son stare out to the valley for a bit before Naomi breaks the moment. “So you want to get a tattoo with me?”

Will turns to his mother, laughing. “What?”

Naomi smiles, “I want a tattoo. A mother-son tattoo.”

Will laughs, “Yeah, okay. Maybe I can make Nico jealous. He hasn’t been able to get one yet.”

Naomi smiles wickedly, “Race you back!”

* * *

That night, Will stares at the clear plastic film over his new body art in the mirror. There’s a simple sun inked there, matching another tattoo on his mother’s ankle. He can’t find it in himself to regret his decision. 


	23. 4 Days Before

* * *

**December 28, Saturday**

* * *

A few days later, Will is settled back home, though he’s not at his house. These days he’s hardly ever at his own home. He basically lives with Nico. Sometimes he wonders if he’s a burden, but then Mrs. di Angelo has him help around the house, so really it’s just like having a second mother. Mr. di Angelo is always a mystery though. He’s either in his office, scolding one of his children, or heading out the door in a suit, holding a briefcase. 

Will just got back into town yesterday, and since then, he spent about two seconds saying hello to his father before Nico was dragging him over to his house. Since arriving at the di Angelo residence, Will has spent about three hours in Nico’s bed watching Buffy re-runs. 

Since settling down in a comfortable position, Nico hasn’t let Will out of his arms. He has been extremely clingy since Will’s arrival. He had settled down behind Will, trying his best to be the big spoon around Will’s larger frame. Nico’s leg is thrown over Will’s hip, one arm under Will’s head and the other across his chest. 

As Buffy fights some big monster-demon thing on Nico’s TV screen, Nico says, “I missed you so much.”

Will chuckles, “I can tell.”

Nico responds by burying his nose deeper into Will’s neck. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Will continues, a slightly teasing tone to his voice. “I could get used to this whole little spoon thing.”

Nico laughs, holding himself tighter against Will’s back. Will winces when Nico’s chest puts pressure on his still fresh tattoo. 

“What?” Nico asks worriedly. 

Will sighs. “I did something.”

Nico props himself up on his elbow, looking down at Will. His pierced eyebrow is arched in question. 

Will bites his lip, sitting up to turn his back to Nico. He takes a deep breath before pulling his sweater over his head. He exposes his body art to Nico. 

Nico’s fingers lightly trace over the inked skin between his shoulders. “You actually did it.”

Will smiles, looking back to Nico over his shoulder. 

Nico smirks. “This is unacceptable.”

Will frowns and watches as Nico stomps out of the room. Had Will made him mad? He hadn’t meant to. But why would he have smirked if he was angry with Will? He can hear Nico calling for his mother down the stairs, and Will decides to follow. 

He pulls his shirt over his head as he descends the stairs. He follows the sound of Nico’s voice into the kitchen. 

“Mama, I need a tattoo!”

“Why…?”

Nico gets impatient, gesturing to where Will has walked in, “Because Will has one!”

“And…?” Mrs di Angelo questions, clearly not impressed by Nico’s argument. 

“Okay, look,” Nico explains gesturing wildly with his hands, “Will is the epitome of a good kid. He’s soft and kind and quiet.  _ He _ has a tattoo! I’m grunge! How can I be badass if I don’t have a tattoo when the goody-two-shoes  _ does _ have one?”

Maria stares Nico down and that’s when the argument switches into Italian. Will gives up on trying to understand, moving to the fridge to have a glass of orange juice. 

Nico gestures to Will multiple times while arguing his point. Then, there comes a point in the conversation where Mrs. di Angelo throws her hands up, “You’re paying for it!”   
Nico jumps in victory. Will rolls his eyes and chuckles at his excitement. 

It’s not even three hours later when Nico is settled into a chair in a tattoo parlor, shirt long gone, as a tattoo gun glides across his skin. Will watched in fascination as colors blend together over Nico’s reddened skin. 

Will had been shocked when Nico picked such a bright tattoo. He’d brought a design from one of his sketchbooks that featured a cracked skull, filled with the overgrowth of wildflowers. Every color of the rainbow was featured there. Will thought it was beautiful. 

Nico didn’t seem phased at all by the pain. Will knew the pain first hand, and while his wasn’t bad in the specific place Will had gotten his tattoo, Nico is going right over his spine at the base of his back. 

When the tattoo is done, Mrs di Angelo glances at it. She sighs, “At least it’s not hideous.”   
Nico smiled at his mother’s version of a compliment. 

When they make it back to Nico’s house, it’s pretty late in the day, so they settle down for bed, finishing their Buffy marathon. 


	24. 3 Days Before

* * *

**December 29, Sunday**

* * *

When Will wakes on Sunday morning, it’s to Nico on the phone. The boy is seated at his desk, still in just his boxers. He’s obsessing over a few papers and his iPad while speaking quickly into the receiver. 

“I’m just saying that it’s not a party if we don’t have jello shots. I need to be able to make a rainbow on my tongue, Jason.”   
Silence.

“I know I’m not drinking but that’s beside the point. You know how upset Percy will get if he can’t turn his tongue blue with the alcohol.”

Silence.

“Whatever, just get the stuff for the drinks. I’ll take care of the food and set up the house.”  Will sees Nico end the call before Jason can reply. He sets the phone on the desk with a clank. 

“Stressed?” Will asks.

Nico jumps in his seat with a little yelp. “God, Will. I didn’t know you were awake. You scared the shit out of me.”

Will smiled at the accomplishment. “There’s going to be a party?”

Nico nods, turning out of his desk chair to crawl back into bed. “New Years. We rented out a mansion and everybody will be there.”

“Including this Percy person, I’ve never heard of?” Will asks. 

Nico nods. “Him, his girlfriend, and college friends. My brother, his friends. Some of Thalia’s friends. Most of the school. Reyna’s sister and her she-gang. Everybody, basically.”

Will laughs. “I guess I have to go?”

Nico smiles. “Yes, but you don’t have to drink. And, I will be staying sober as well, so you won’t have to worry about being the only one who still knows their name.”

“You’d do that?” Will asks. 

“Only for you,” Nico answers with a kiss to Will’s cheek. 

Jules Albert jumps on the bed right then, ruining their moment. Will hasn’t seen the cat in so long, he forgot Nico had a cat in the first place. “Hey dude,” Will greets with a scratch behind Jules Albert’s ears. 

“Oh, so you’re finally going to come love me again huh?” Nico asks with sarcastic hurt.

Will laughs. “Where has he been?”

Nico chuckles, “Fathering the neighbor’s kittens.”

Will looks down at the cat. “Yikes, dude.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Yeah well, I’ve been seriously neglected during his sex spree.”

Will shoots him a smile. Jules Albers curls up against Nico then, purring rather loudly. Nico scratches his ears absently. “I suppose I can forgive you.”

Will settles down back on the bed. “I should head home,” he groans. 

Nico responds with sarcasm, “Fine, go back to your family. I’ll just mope here in despair.” Nico feigns hurt by leaning back onto the bed. He flips the back of his hand onto his forehead with drama. “Don’t worry about me. I shall survive all on my lonesome.”

Will rolls his eyes, “Oh, whatever.”

Nico smiles up to Will with a laugh, “Get dressed, I’ll drive you home.”


	25. 1 Day Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. This is the end. Thank you to everybody who has stuck around through my horrible updating habits. I want to give a special thanks to LadyBoy. You have commented something positive on almost every chapter and it has kept me motivated to finish this fic. Thanks for all of your lovely comments.  
Also, a big thanks to everybody who left Kudos, thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic. And a big thanks to everybody that has been here since the first chapter!  
Here's the final chapter:

* * *

**December 31, Tuesday**

* * *

New Year’s Eve begins at around lunch for Will. Somehow, Will has managed to sleep through the entire morning. He’s decided to blame his oversleeping on Nico. Will hadn’t been able to fall asleep until about two AM because Nico would _ not _ stop talking. Not that Will minded. Nico’s insomnia was unpredictable, and Will was happy to listen to his rants, mostly because he loves falling asleep to Nico’s voice. At some point, Nico switched into Italian without realizing it and that’s the last thing Will remembers from last night. 

Will’s afternoon passes unceremoniously. Will chalks it up to Nico setting tonight’s party up. Will realizes just how much of his time Nico consumes with his texts, calls, facetimes, and kidnappings. 

Will spends most of the day reading. Apollo leaves around six for a night shift at the hospital. Apparently, they call in a lot of doctors for the New Year’s night. People are more stupid on holidays. 

Will begins getting ready for the party around seven, and he’s picked up at eight by Bianca. The car ride is consumed by Bianca’s music, which is much different from Nico’s. Nico’s is filled with rock from the seventies, eighties, and sometimes nineties. Bianca is into contemporary metal and hip-hop. It’s such a drastic change that Will questions how they could have such different music tastes when they constantly jam out together. 

Will’s jaw drops when he sees the place they had rented out for the party. It really is a mansion. It’s bigger than Nico’s house- maybe twice the size; and that’s really saying something. The place is beautiful, decorated with dark wood paneling, stone, and massive windows. The inside is even more spectacular. The ceilings are massive. The entryway itself the size of Will’s living room. There’s a massive staircase and chandelier. Everybody moves to the right and Will follows. 

They’re then in the living room. There is the biggest t-v screen that Will has ever seen, a fucking DJ booth, a massive sectional couch, and floor-to-ceiling windows. The color scheme is a pleasing combination of grey, navy blue, and dark wood. 

Will see’s Nico setting up a table to the left that displayed a massive buffet of finger foods, a chocolate fountain, and a champagne fountain. 

Nico smiled when he sees Will. He walks over, greeting WIll with a big hug. Will hugs back absent-mindedly, still staring at the room in awe. Nico pulls back, laughing at Will’s expression. “Cat got your tongue?”

Will looks down to Nico, “Holy shit.”

Nico laughs. “Wow, you can cuss.”

Will rolls his eyes. Nico smiles, reaching for Will’s hand, “Come on.”

Will follows Nico around a few corners to a room with a ping-pong table, foosball, pool table, and massive TV with about every game console available. Across another threshold, Will can see a light-up dancefloor. Along one of the walls is a table with every alcohol imaginable, including a full rainbow of jello shots. 

“Wow,” Will says once he’s examined the room. 

“I know,” Nico smiles. 

Will laughs, “This is insane.”

“Just wait until everybody gets here,” Nico smiles. He goes to the pool table and begins setting a game up. 

Will joins him, taking the hint and grabbing a cue stick. Nico hands him the cue ball and Will moves to break the triangle formation. 

“How many people will be here?” Will asks. 

Nico shrugs. “There’s no telling. Definitely more than a hundred though. Maybe over two-hundred.”

“Good God,” Will expresses as Nico takes a shot. “When will they get here?”

Nico glances at his watch, “Within the hour, probably.”

Will sighs, trying to calm his anxiety. He thinks hell be okay as long as he stays with Nico. Nico’s good at this sort of thing, and he knows Will well enough to know when to help him escape. 

Will and Nico finish a game with Will just barely winning. When they’re halfway through their second game and Nico is winning, there’s a commotion in the front of the house. 

A few seconds later, the room is filling with a group of people Will has never met. They’re all very tall, and Will chuckles at the fact that Nico is the only short one in the room. A dark-haired boy with sea-green eyes and a swimmer’s body launches himself at Nico. Nico can hardly protest before he’s being picked up and spun in the air. “PERCY JACKSON!”

The boy (Percy?) sets Nico down with a laugh. Nico huffs, crossing his arms. Percy smiles. “Who’s your friend?” he asks with a suggestive smirk. 

Nico glares, “This is Will.”

Percy turns to Will. “Ohhh, so _ this _ is Will.” Percy holds out his hand, “I’m Percy, Nico’s first crush.”

Will takes his hand to shake just at Nico scolds him, “You’ve got to stop introducing yourself like that.”

Will laughs. He’s introduced to the rest of the group. Percy’s girlfriend is a slim blonde named Annabeth. With them is a massive Canadian-Chinese man named Frank, a gorgeous Native American girl named Piper, a dark-skinned man named Beckendorf, Beckendorf’s model-like girlfriend Selena, a man-ish woman named Clarisse, and Clarisse’s boyfriend Chris. Will is overwhelmed with the influx of unknown people. He can feel himself retreating back into his shell to protect himself from his social anxiety. 

Nico is next to him in an instant, holding his hand, and leaning into his side. Will smiles down to Nico as a thank you for his support. 

Jason runs in the room then, clearly very excited. “PERCY!”

Percy jumps up at the sound of his name, looking to Jason, “JASON!”

The two run toward each other and meet in the most violent bear hug Will has ever witnessed. 

“They have a strong bromance,” Nico explains. “I secretly suspect they’re gay for each other.”

Will laughs, “Yeah, I can see that.”

Nico leads Will out of the crowded room and into the kitchen where there are far fewer people. Nico sits on the counter, pulling Will close to him. Will stands between Nico’s knees, hands on either side of the counter by his thighs. Nico leans back onto the counter, smiling at Will. They talk there for a while and it’s not long before the house is about to overflow with people. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Nico asks eventually. 

“Like on the dancefloor?” Will clarifies, “With people?”

Nico nods, “That’s the idea, yeah.”

Will tries to smile. 

Nico chuckles. “Okay… how about we just dance in here? There are no people besides the occasional fridge raider. You can hear the music just fine.”

Will likes that idea much better. “Okay.”

Nico hops off the counter, reaching for both of Will’s hands. Nico begins to sway to the heavy bassline. Will tries to move his body with Nico. For once Will wishes he was drinking, maybe he would be able to loosen up more. About three songs in, Will finds himself laughing as he spins Nico around. Nico’s body is pressed close against his, and Will is sure they almost kiss about five different times. Every time their lips get close, Nico smirks and moves into another fancy dance move. Will knows what he’s doing, and he can’t find himself to hate the teasing. 

“I didn’t know you could dance this well,” Will comments. 

Nico shrugs, “You’re not too shabby yourself.”

Will scoffs, “I’m too clumsy to ever dance very well.”

Nico laughs, “Just follow my movements.”

Will does, and soon he’s lost in the music. When the music turns slow, Nico calms a bit. He faces Will, placing Will’s hands on his hips. Nico wraps his arms around Will’s neck. Nico’s nose is in Will’s neck, slowly swaying to the music. Will loses himself, smiling into Nico’s hair. His heart beats faster as Nico presses himself tighter against Will’s body. 

The song ends all too soon, and the music picks up again. Nico pulls back, looking into Will’s eyes with a look he can’t identify. Will thinks Nico might be nervous. “Do you wanna go somewhere?”

Will’s heart skips a beat and all he can do is nod. 

Nico leads Will up the stairs, down a hall, and up another flight of stairs. They’re in another lounge room. Nico beelines straight for the balcony, letting them out into the crisp air. 

They both lean against the railing, looking out into the back yard where people are drinking and playing party games. 

“Will…” Nico says.

“Yeah?”

Nico takes a deep breath. “I’ve never really done this before. I’m scared. I don’t want to push out too far to fast.”

Will looks to Nico, smiling. “I was scared too.”

“Was?” Nico questions. 

Will looks out to the night sky, thinking back to the conversation with his mother. “I want to try to make things work with us, Nico. I’m so scared of fucking up, but I think it’s worth the risk to love you.”

Nico grabs Will’s hand. Will turns to look into Nico’s eyes. 

“What do we have to lose?” Will asks.

Their attention is drawn away from each other when loud counting fills the air. It’s almost midnight. 

“Ten.”

“Nine.” 

Will turns back to Nico, and he knows what he wants to do.

“Eight.” 

“Seven.”

Will grabs Nico’s other hand, thinning of the past few months.

“Six.”

“Five.” 

Will cups Nico’s cheek. 

“Four.”

“Three.” 

Nico smiles. 

“Two.”

Will smiled back. 

“One.”

Will leans down and connects their lips in his first kiss. 

“Happy New Year!”

Nico pulls Will closer, smiling against Will’s mouth. Cheers fill the air, and Will pretends they’re for them. 

Nico pulls, back, laughing and smiling. He’s the happiest Will has ever sene him. 

“Will you be my boyfriend Nico?” Will asks. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Nico says. “A million times, yes!”

They kiss again, and Will feels like he’s finally complete. 


End file.
